Side B
by Shounen Bat
Summary: Nuestros tres protagonistas vuelven a reunirse y aparentemente, nada ha cambiado. Pero ¿qué hay tras la sonrisa de Fuu y qué son esas imágenes en la memoria de Mugen?Nuevamente el destino los reune pero esta vez, será de forma decisiva. Cap 12 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno;** Cómo un péndulo

"_Han pasado 4 años desde aquel día en donde nos dijimos adiós por última vez y pues ahora, las cosas no han salido muy bien que digamos...Digo, al menos en mi vida. Trabajo en un restaurante como mesera…Cualquiera diría que voy subiendo de nivel ya que ya no se trata de una casa de té, de no ser por ellos…_

_Como sea, logré encontrar a mi padre, es decir, el famoso samurai que huele a girasoles y aunque nuestro encuentro fue breve y doloroso, quedé tranquila al saber de él y que él haya sabido de mí. ¿Logré perdonarlo? Pues, supongo que me llevó algo de tiempo aceptarlo pero creo que fueron las circunstancias y el destino los que jugaron un papel importante, factores externos así que no sería justo atribuirle toda la culpa a él. Si, creo que ya lo hice, ya lo perdoné y ahora me encuentro en paz…paz…una palabra que en ese entonces no recordaba. Es decir, quién la recordaría con esos sujetos que encontraban problemas en todas partes._

_Aún así los extraño, extraño las peleas y discusiones estúpidas con Mugen y esa misteriosa serenidad de Jin. Me pregunto si los volveré a ver, si no estarán muertos ya (como son de conflictivos y busca problemas, no me extrañaría). A veces pienso que las coincidencias suceden una vez…sino, ya no lo serían y temo que este sea el caso y que sólo me queden sus recuerdos. __Aunque una de las cosas que aprendí es que todo puede pasar así que no veo porque un segundo reencuentro no sea posible ¿verdad?"_

_----------------_

"_Tengo hambre, no tengo dinero y estos bastardos continúan siguiéndome. ¿Es que acaso los idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer? He estado errando como siempre, sin ningún rumbo en particular. Supongo que al principio fue algo extraño ya no tener que escuchar a la enana recordándonos una y otra vez al famoso samurai de los girasoles. Y hablando de ella, me pregunto qué estará haciendo. No me sorprendería que estuviera muerta en algún lugar, con lo problemática que es y ese carácter que tiene. Mujeres, quién las entiende._

_Sobre el cuatro ojos…pues tampoco lo he vuelto a ver. De seguro sigue tan callado y raro como siempre. Reconozco que no resultó ser tan malo como creía. Al menos no fue del todo un desperdicio de tiempo. ¡Maldición, ahí vienen esos guardias estúpidos!"_

_-----------------_

"_Últimamente se ha vuelto más difícil conseguir dinero. Tendré que buscar más trabajos aunque sea como guardaespaldas de algún engreído. Ahora me encuentro vagando, sin tener nada claro acerca de mi futuro. Bueno, reconozco que no suelo pensar mucho en ello pero es algo de lo que inevitablemente hay que meditar. Aparte de eso, no hay mucho de lo que pensar….bueno, es verdad que a veces suelo recordar esos días en los que el destino unió a tres sujetos completamente diferentes en un mismo punto para emprender un viaje extraño. ¿Aprendí algo de todo eso? La tolerancia talvez…el tener que convivir con una niña de 15 años, quién buscaba a un hombre con olor a girasoles y un bándalo salvaje que no conocía la moderación ni el orden supongo que sirve de mucho para fortalecer esa virtud. Talvez estén teniendo mejor suerte que yo….bueno….talvez"._

Lo que Fuu, Mugen y Jin no sabían, esque el destino volvería a conectar sus vidas y esta vez, de forma más decisiva que la anterior…

-Aquí tiene su orden señor- le dijo una apresurada Fuu a uno de los clientes del restaurante. Ya llevaba 3 años trabajando allí por lo que ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo agitado que allí se vivía. Ya tenía 20 años por lo que su cara era la de una mujer más madura pero sin perder esa mirada inocente pero determinada a la vez ni esa "tabla" de cuerpo, como lo llamaba Mugen.

-Valla, ya era hora…aunque supongo que por ser tú, no importa- le respondió el jóven de la mesa con no más de 25 años.

-¡Ah pero que cosas dice señor! xD Disfrute la comida. (idiota ¬¬)

-Fuu¡tienes una orden en la mesa 4!- gritó una de las otras meseras cuya cara era la de un ángel de pelo largo y ondulado y unas cuantas pecas.

-Disculpe la demora¿qué es lo que desea?- le preguntó al recién llegado.

-Pulpo frito.

-Claro señor, espere un momento.

"_Valla, justo tienen que pedir lo que no hay y tengo que ser justamente yo la que valla a conseguirlo a la pescadería…esto es el colmo_ _u.ú_"

Pero debido al apuro y a que se encontraba ocupada en sus pensamientos de reproche, no se dió cuenta de que tropezó con alguien que venía corriendo en la dirección contraria.

-Ay, lo siento mucho señor- dijo mientras se sacudía su kimono, ahora celeste, y se ponía de pie.

-Fíjate por donde pisas.

-¡¡Ahí está, que no escape!!!

-Esos tarados- fue lo último que Fuu alcanzó a escuchar del extraño que desapareció entre la gente.

"_Si todo sigue así, este país nunca progresará…hasta cuando con los problemas de delincuencia?!_

Ya más tarde…

-Señor, aquí tiene lo que pidió, pulpos fritos.

-Pulpos fritos?! Y quién crees que soy ah?! Acaso estás sorda niñita?! Pedí unos _fideos con pulpo!_

-Señor, escuché claramente que dijo pulpos fritos, y no estoy sorda, sé perfectamente lo que oigo y lo que usted dijo fue PULPOS FRITOS!

-Algún problema Fuu?- le preguntó la jóven de pecas.

-Esta mocosa me ha faltado el respeto y me ha tratado de mentiroso- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡¿Como se atreve?!

-Fuu, ya escuchaste al señor, tráele el plato que ordenó- fue lo que respondió la jóven

"_Ahhgg maldición! Pero no se va a salir con la suya…no señor ¬¬"_

Mientras tanto…

-Estaremos encantados de tenerlo aquí señor. Pero le advierto que esta cuidad es conocida por el vandalismo y los yukuzas que hay. Aún está a tiempo para arrepentirse.

-No se preocupe, no temo por esas cosas.

-¡Hey¡Estamos teniendo problemas para atrapar a un sujeto que robó de un restaurante¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-Bien jóven, ya escuchó, a trabajar.

-----------

-E-en…entrégate ahora…si-sino, t-te l-las verás con nosotros.- fueron las palabras que se le entendieron al jóven policía.

-Valla, si que tienen valor, incluso cuando saben que no me costó nada acabar con sus amiguitos….ja!, sería más fácil dejarlo todo como está, no crees?- dijo confiadamente aquel sujeto que portaba en sus manos una espada fuera de lo común y cuyo rostro reflejaba a un animal salvaje.

-Espera

-¿Mmmm?-volteó el sujeto tras escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte que vengas conmigo, no te resistas sino, será peor.

-Ah...ya entiendo…mandaron a otro de sus hombres… ¿esque acaso no tienen suficiente con el escarmiento que les acabo de dar? Pero no importa, al menos me servirá de entretención un rato.- dijo esto al tiempo en que se ponía en posición de ataque.

"_Ese tono de voz, ese estilo de ropa y esos ojos…no será que..."_

-¡¡¡Prepárate!!!- los pensamientos del recién llegado fueron interrumpidos por el ataque feroz de aquel delincuente.

Los movimientos rápidos de ambos impedían a los espectadores observar con claridad lo que allí pasaba. Sin duda no era de las típicas peleas de la calle, más bien algo serio y más emocionante por cierto.

-Genial, ya tengo todo este picante…se lo pondré en sus "fideos" y se habrá arrepentido de haberme tratado así¡jajaja! Pero qué pasa… ¿por que toda esa gente?...bueno, no faltan esas peleas callejeras aquí- dijo Fuu, quién le restó importancia al asunto.

Continuemos con la pelea…

-Valla, resultaste ser mejor de lo que esperaba… ¿por qué no te quitas ese sombrero ridículo para ver tú rostro?…quiero saber a quién voy a matar….

-Tu arrogancia me tiene sorprendido…está bien, si ese es tu ultimo deseo antes de morir…

El hombre tiró el sombrero, dejando al descubierto su rostro pálido y serio…

-¡¡¿¿Jin??!!

-Cómo lo sospechaba…

Ambos volvieron a enfrentarse con sus espadas, quedando bastante cerca para hablar sin que los demás escucharan…

-¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?!

-Lo mismo te pregunto. Sigues en problemas para variar¿no te cansas?

-Cállate¿tú no tenías calor con ese sombrero pasado de moda? ¬¬

- ¬¬!...escucha, acabemos con todo esto de una vez, ríndete para poner fin a esto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer? Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto…

-Idiota… sigues igual

-Lo mismo digo ¬¬

Y así siguieron peleando hasta que pasaron los días, meses y años y ambos se volvieron viejos y……era broma, sólo pasaron unas cuantas horas, así que la gente llevó comida, sombrillas y se instaló, como si se tratara de un espectáculo nunca antes visto…

-¿Ya…..ya te vas a…a rendir?- fue lo que dijo Mugen, con dificultad para respirar debido al cansancio

-Eso….eso quisieras- le respondió de la misma manera Jin.

-------------

-Ya me voy¡hasta mañana!

- Nos vemos Fuu.

"_Valla, que día. Si no fuera por que me pagan bien, le habría tirado esos pulpos a la cara a ese idiota. u.ú. Aunque claro, mi venganza no resultó tan mal tampoco,¡ ja!"_

-Pero qué demonios pasa...No me digan qué sigue la pelea o.Ö

Tratando de ver lo que sucedía, Fuu se hizo paso entre la multitud y cuando finalmente llegó al lugar de los hechos…

-No puede ser O.O

-Esta bien, hagamos una cosa. El primero que logre hacer un tajo en la ropa del oponente, ganará.

-Como quieras, tengo hambre…

Y así fue como nuevamente, ambos atacaron, esta vez, con más fuerza y rapidez que nunca…se notaba que ya querían terminar con todo eso… Sin embargo, al momento del ataque final…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal? pues aquí está la segunda parte de este fic que creo, será algo largo. Recién estoy aprendiendo a usar el sitio para publicar asique cualquier error, mis disculpas ! Bueno, les dejo la segunda parte ahora ya que no volveré a publicar dentro de 3 semanas más o menos pero de todas maneras, me encantaría que me mandaran sus comentarios :) Bueno, basta de charla, nos vemos y ¡disfruten de las historia!

**Capítulo 2; **Simples apariencias

-¡¡¡¡Oigan!!!!

Ambos miraron…

-Pero si es la chiquilla de la tarde…

-Es Fuu…

-¡¡¿¿Que qué??!!

-Valla, han pasado todos estos años y nuestro primer encuentro es de esta manera¡¿Esque acaso ustedes no cambian?!

-Es culpa de él- dijo Jin con su tranquilidad habitual

-Qué te pasa, si tú no hubieras interferido, ya estaría lejos de aquí y habría comido algo

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado nuevamente, sin duda estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿no creen?

-Ni en tus sueños…- murmuró Mugen

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó Fuu estirándole los cachetes

Pero se dieron cuenta que la plática no podría seguir con toda esa gente alrededor observándolos…Fuu habló con el jefe de policía, pagó lo que Mugen había "tomado prestado" y luego fueron a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Y díganme, qué es lo que han estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?

-Pues, buscar trabajos, caminar, enfrentarme a antiguos compañeros del dojo y caminar

-! y tu Mugen..

-lo…lo ishmo…e shempe…

-¿¿Qué??

-Lo mismo de siempre- respondió una vez que tragó lo que estaba comiendo.

-Puedo imaginar…pues yo he estado trabajando aquí desde hace algunos meses y…- de repente cortó la frase como dándose cuenta que no debía decir más.-Y pues eso. Ustedes no han cambiado mucho…digo…siguen casi iguales nn!- dijo algo nerviosa

Era verdad. Desde aquel entonces, ninguno de los dos había sufrido cambios significativos. Jin estaba con el mismo peinado pero con el pelo algo más corto. La cola la tenía hasta unos centímetros bajo la nuca pero al contrario, los mechones de la cara habían crecido más. Tenía el mismo estilo de ropa pero de color café oscuro. Ah si, sus lentes eran de marco transparente (ustedes saben….los avances de la época e.e)

Mugen en cambio, a pesar de seguir teniendo la misma cara sucia y descuidada, tenía el pelo algo más caído que antes, lo que le daba un aspecto más crecido a su apariencia. Su camisa roja ahora tenía terminaciones en los bordes de abajo con varios triángulos de dos colores Eso si, continuaba con sus aros y las famosas marcas en las muñecas y tobillos.

-Lo mismo digo, sigues "tan desarrollada" como siempre- dijo Mugen entre risas

-Bah, eso no es tan importante, después de todo, no me casaré con un hombre como tú.

-Menos mal…

-¡¡¡Ya cállate!!! ¬¬

-El té está delicioso…- fue el aporte de Jin quien no se metía en las peleas de ellos dos.

-Y bien… ¿tienen donde dormir?

Hubo un silencio

-Si quieren pueden queda…- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ambos se pusieron de pie y se situaron junto a ella

-Claro, no se hagan de rogar ¬¬!!

Y así, los tres jóvenes partieron rumbo a la pequeña posada donde estaba Fuu, la que no pagaba ya que los dueños del restaurante se la arrendaban.

-De todas formas, se nota que ha crecido- le dijo en voz baja Jin a Mugen

-Querrás decir su bocota, lo otro, lo veo igual…

-No…algo a cambiado en ella…lo siento en su mirada.

-Mmm ¿tu crees?

-Oigan, que tanto hablan¡¡¡vengan o los dejaré afuera!!!- les gritó Fuu desde la entrada

Ambos entraron; Jin por su parte, silenciosa y respetuosamente. Mugen en cambio, como si esa fuera su casa de toda la vida.

-¡Guarda silencio¡Vas a despertar a todos!- susurraba Fuu regañándolo

-Ay si, los bebés van a despertarse- le dijo éste en tono irónico

-Bien, esta será su habitación, no rompan nada porque yo no lo pagaré¿entendieron?

-Claro- fue la respuesta de Jin

-¿Mugen?

-Si, si…

-Bueno, entonces, buenas noches nn- dijo al tiempo que cerraba de un portazo

-Y ella era la que decía que no metiéramos ruido ¬¬!

Después de un rato…

-Qué pasará ahora?

-A qué te refieres

-Nos volvimos a reunir…algo va a pasar

-Valla, si que te has vuelto paranoico cuatro ojos…

-No creo en las simples coincidencias

-Y yo no creo que valla a pasar algo…-dijo Mugen bostezando

Y así, la noche pasó tranquilamente…sin embargo…

-Lo hiciste muy bien hoy…

-Silencio, no quiero que nadie escuche

-¿Y desde cuando que tienes tantas precauciones?

-Ya hice mi trabajo ¿no? No tienes nada más que hacer aquí

-Entonces, sabes lo que debes hacer mañana¿correcto?

Mientras, en la habitación, Mugen se levanta para ir al baño y, aunque estaba medio sonámbulo, logró percibir las voces de afuera…

-Si, si¡ya lo se! Ahora vete por favor, quiero dormir.

-¿Me estás dando ordenes¿Tú, una mocosa que me sirve a mi? Ja! No me hagas reír- decía el sujeto acorralando a Fuu contra la pared.- Escúchame, mañana te quiero a la misma hora¿entendido?...No querrás otro recuerdo como el que ya tienes¿no es así?

-Ya vete…

Y así, el hombre se fue, riendo triunfante…

-Maldición…-decía tratando de contener las lágrimas.- ¡¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?!

Mientras tanto, Mugen volvió a la habitación para seguir durmiendo…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!! Finalmente he regresado a mi país después de unas semanas de vacaciones...ahora si continuaré publicando capítulos dos veces por semana :D

Les agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, deveras que eso me anima mucho para hacer el fic lo mejor posible...Bueno, aquí les dejo la tercera parte...¡disfruten!

****

**Capítulo 3; **El comienzo del fin.

-Despierten par de holgazanes!!

-Qué hora es…- dijo Jin mientras se ponía los lentes.

-Pues ya es medio día…vamos, que esperan, hay mucho que hacer…¡¡Mugen!!

Mugen se encontraba dormido aún y articulaba palabras que no se podían entender fácilmente por lo que Fuu se le acercó para saber que era lo que decía…

-¿Qué diablos es lo que dices?- se preguntó mientras acercaba su oreja para escuchar más claro…

Segundos después…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y lo golpeó con tal fuerza, que lo dejó aún más inconsciente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada u//ú

Y así, pasó la mañana…

-Maldita sea, todavía me duele la cabeza por tu culpa- decía un molesto y aún adormilado Mugen mientras caminaban por algún lugar de la cuidad.

-Bien chicos, pedí el día libre así que podemos hacer lo que queramos…veamos…mmm…. ¿qué tal si vamos a pescar?…¡Como los viejos tiempos!... ¿Que les parece?

-¿Por qué mejor no dices que te mueres de hambre como siempre y ya?

-Me parece bien- dijo Jin determinadamente…aún debía perfeccionar "el arte" de la pesca…

-¡¡Pues vamos entonces!!

-Valla, si que tiene energías la pobre…

Más tarde…

-Vamos, sabes que lo de la pesca no es lo tuyo, acéptalo- le gritaba Mugen al pobre Jin que aún luchaba con la caña de pescar…

-Estoy muy contenta… realmente todo es como entonces. Aún no puedo creer que estemos los tres reunidos nuevamente… Parece un sueño. Aunque claro, todo sueño debe terminar…- fue lo que dijo con un aire triste, algo poco usual en ella.

Mugen no respondió. Sólo se limitó a escuchar. Era verdad, Fuu no era la misma niña de antes, incluso, aunque no lo dijo, ni él mismo la reconoció enseguida y a pesar de su carácter y sus modos algo bruscos que aún conservaba, algo en ella había cambiado. Pero sin embargo, había otra cosa…

------------

_La mujer se encontraba lista para partir. Apenas tenía un saco con sus pobres prendas que sus manos huesudas y heridas sostenían. El niño, con los ojos llorosos no podía entender todo aquello. Su padre, un maldito miserable no se encontraba en casa así que era su oportunidad._

_-Me entiendes ¿verdad? No llores más…no puedo llevarte conmigo…tendrás que sobrevivir como puedas, sé que lo harás, eres fuerte. Yo, en cambio, soy débil y por eso elegí este camino._

_-Madre…_

_-Fui engañada…Desde un principio. Todo era como un sueño, tanto así que daba miedo pero….-de repente, se quedó mirando el océano infinito, como si éste la llamara, como si quisiera descifrar algo de él. _

_-¿De verdad….de verdad tienes que irte?_

_-Lo siento…de veras…no creo que puedas perdonarme ni tampoco lo espero…..debo irme, él llegará pronto…_

_Y tras un largo suspiro dijo; Todo sueño acaba por terminar…nunca olvides eso…nada es para siempre. Cuídate mucho, mi pequeño Mugen._

_Y la mujer a la que llamaba madre, desapareció de su vida…_

_-----------_

-Valla…finalmente acabaste pescando algo…aunque….

Todos miraban desconfiados al pescado flacucho y lleno de púas

-¡¿Es que acaso no puedes pescar algo decente?!- se quejó Mugen al ver al pobre animal.

-Ya Mugen, déjalo…claro que nos lo comeremos- dijo Fuu con una sonrisa forzada.

-No necesito su compasión…

-Ya lo vez, no necesita nuestra compasión- y dicho esto, tomó el pescado para tirarlo al agua

-¡¡¿Pero qué haces?!!- se apresuró Fuu para detenerlo. ¡¡Deja eso!!

A pesar de la insistencia de Fuu, Mugen era más alto y rápido por lo que tenía la ventaja pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Sin embargo, en el forcejeo, él pudo notar algo extraño por lo que dejó que ella tomara el pescado…

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo triunfantemente la chica

-Cómetelo sola si quieres…prefiero buscar algo mejor- y sin esperar más, fue corriendo al río para atrapar él mismo, con sus propias manos, algún pez.

-Vamos a ver…esto como se corta…digo...Por donde parto…digo…

-Déjamelo a mí

Dicho esto, con su espada en mano, Jin observó cuidadosamente al pequeño pescado. Necesitaba procesar las medidas, los ángulos, cada centímetro de carne. Luego, en un movimiento fugaz, cortó al pescado en varias partes pero estas eran tan pequeñas que apenas la mitad de él era suficiente para llenar la boca.

-…..

-Bueno Jin, lo intentaste, no es tu culpa.

-…..

-Saluden al maestro- volvió Mugen con un gran pez

-Y… ¡¿de dónde lo sacaste¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! O.O

-Fácil… las personas como yo están…a otro nivel…fuera de al comprensión normal.

-¬¬! Valla, a eso le llamo humildad.

-De seguro hizo un pacto con el diablo…de otra manera, no sería posible

-Cállate idiota. Estás celoso porque tú jamás podrías hacerlo hahaha!

-Ya, ya chicos, olvidemos como Mugen "atrapó" al pescado…¡¡¡ vamos a comer!!!

----------------------

_El chico se encontraba en la playa, solo y débil. No había comido desde ayer y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir buscando alimento.. _

_-Maldición…tengo hambre y no hay nada aquí…_

_-Eso no es cierto…el hombre que muere de hambre es porque no es hombre del todo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas_

_-No entiendo- dijo el niño que se encontraba tirado en la arena._

_- A lo que me refiero es que no existe hombre capaz de morir de hambre… ¿de qué nos serviría el planeta entonces¿Acaso sólo es una mera decoración visual?_

_-Déjame en paz_

_-¿Entonces te das por vencido? Qué lástima…siempre pensé que eras más fuerte…_

_-Dices conocerme cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que existías_

_-También soy de la aldea. Vivo al pie de la colina. Siempre te sentía cuando ibas al bosque solo… ¿no te da miedo? Eres capaz de enfrentarte a los animales de allí más no de buscar tu propia comida. ¿Tú madre te abandonó?_

_-Valla- dijo al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo quién lo apuntó hacia la niña- si que eres observadora. Te metes en asuntos ajenos y ahora me hablas como si me conocieras. Creo que esos ojos tuyos deben cerrarse para siempre._

_-No es necesario…_

_Entonces el chico volteó por primera vez y comprendió…era ciega. Nunca había conocido a una persona ciega pero no dijo nada. Más bien se quedó observándola. Era más o menos de su edad, talvez algo mayor y aunque sus ojos no reflejaban nada, su cara lo hacía. Transmitía mucha paz, como si aquel lugar infernal no significara nada para ella, como si tuviera un mundo aparte en su propia oscuridad._

_-Y supongo que sabes como conseguir comida- dijo al fin._

_-No es cuestión de saber- dijo la niña.-Acompáñame._

_Y así, ambos caminaron hasta un riachuelo cerca de la colina. Al parecer, la niña sabía lo que hacía y aunque Mugen no estaba del todo convencido, algo le decía que todo estaría bien._

_-Escucha, no es necesario ver los objetos para poder localizarlos. Tienes que sentir su presencia…cada ser tiene una presencia diferente. Es así como yo sé que eres tú quien está aquí, o aquella ave, señalando a su derecha._

_-¿Eres una bruja o qué cosa?- dijo el chico impresionado._

_-Observa._

_La niña se dirigió al riachuelo tranquilamente. Tras unos momentos, agarró a un pez que pasó junto a ella._

_-Vez, pude sentir sus movimientos."_

_------------------------_

El grito de Fuu, anunciando que el pez estaba listo, le hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Qué eran aquellas imágenes¿Porqué justamente ahora tenían que aparecer en su memoria? Aquellos recuerdos que habían sido sepultados por muchos años en lo más profundo de su corazón estaban saliendo a la luz nuevamente. Lo que no sabía era que la historia se repetiría y que una nueva oportunidad aparecería frente a él para cerrar aquellas heridas que aún seguían abiertas y que ya sangraron bastante en estos años.

Talvez ahora, finalmente podría corregir aquel error que lo marcó de por vida…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4;** Colapso

Apenas se necesitaron 20 minutos para que el pescado desapareciera. Comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Al parecer, nunca era suficiente.

-Bien- dijo Fuu- Creo que me queda espacio para el postre.

Ambos asintieron así que se dirigieron a una casa de té para comer algo dulce. En el camino, unos hombres que se encontraban a las afueras de una gran casa, los observaban. Fuu pudo notarlo, y apresuró la marcha, entrando al primer local que encontraran.

El grupo de hombres los siguió también, entrando al lugar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Jin

-¿Ah? No, nada, todo está perfectamente…yy… ¿ya saben que pedirán?

-Ahmm…un Manju- dijo Mugen con los codos sobre la mesa

-Uiro- fue todo lo que dijo Jin

-Bien…pues yo quiero Kakigori por favor- le dijo amablemente a la chica que los atendía.

-Hola¿les importa si nos sentamos aquí?- dijo uno de los hombres que los seguían.

"_Maldición, tenían que aparecer justo ahora"_

_-_Y estos quienes son- dijo Mugen con cara de pocos amigos.

-Valla, tu amiguito parece no estar muy contento con nuestra compañía. ¿Por qué no le dices que no mordemos? Jajajaja

-Será mejor que se vallan…no es el momento…-fue lo que dijo de manera nerviosa Fuu.

-Ya escucharon, no los quiere aquí- fue lo que dijo Jin sin perder la calma.

-Ohh, a tus amiguitos no les agradamos, eh Fuu ¿Por qué no les dices que nosotros si te agradamos también? Así talvez no meten sus narices donde no les importa- dijo el hombre en tono amenazador.

-Tienes una boca demasiado grande que necesita ser cerrada- dijo Mugen tomando su espada. Si no se van ahora, los haré lamer el piso con sus asquerosas caras.

-¡No Mugen espera!

-Me parece buena idea- se sumó Jin

-Ah, lo que no saben esque si hacen eso, su pequeña amiga será la que pague…-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el filo de la espada de Mugen que se encontraba a unos centímetros de la cara del líder del grupo.

-Otra palabra más y te cortaré esa cara de imbécil que tienes.

-Mugen, no lo hagas, déjalo…está bien…

-Mmm?

-Vieron, su amiga los salvó, son muy afortunados y…

Pero el ánimo de Mugen no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de segundos, el hombre tenía cortada la mitad de la cara…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN¡¡¡¡DETENTE!!!!- grito Fuu desesperada

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar eran los gritos desenfrenados del sujeto.

-¡¡¡Maldición¡¡¡Mi rostro¡¡¡¡¡Maldita seas imbécil!!! Vamos idiotas, que esperan!!!mátenlos!!!

Los demás acompañantes atacaron pero tanto Mugen como Jin estaban preparados (cuando no) y en cuestión de segundos, los tenían a todos en el suelo gimiendo del dolor.

-Si no tuvieron suficiente, puedo darles más- decía Mugen en tono divertido.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente- le dijo Jin quién miraba como a su alrededor la gente miraba aterrada o gritaba, pidiendo que salieran.

-Maldita zorra, esto no se va a quedar así, espera a que el jefe se entere...Te hará pedazos….-dijo el hombre lleno de rabia y con la mano cubriéndose la cara sangrante –¡¡¡Vámonos!!!

Y así fue como el grupo desapareció, con bastante dificultad, se fue dejando a todas las personas del lugar muertas de miedo e inmóviles. Fuu se fue de allí, seguidos de Jin y Mugen.

-Creo que te excediste- le dijo Jin una vez afuera del recinto.

-Qué demonios, esos sujetos fueron los que empezaron o ¡¿no?!

-Idiota…

-¿Qué?

-QUÉ ERES UN IDIOTA!!!! ESQUE ACASO NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE?! MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO!!! POR TU MALDITA TERQUEDAD AHORA….AHORA…-no pudo continuar con la frase, era demasiada la carga que acumulaba en esos momentos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso estás de lado de esos imbéciles?...ahh...Ya veo, te has vuelto su perro de compañía quién lo único que hace es lamerles los pies…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando una cachetada le voló la cara. Era la primera vez que Fuu le propinaba un golpe, a pesar de tantas otras peleas que tuvieron en el pasado.

-Eres…eres un maldito…¡¡¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MÁS¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

-Fuu…-Jin trató de tranquilizarla pero fue inútil. La chica no escuchó y se fue corriendo del lugar

-Déjala- fue todo lo que dijo Mugen, quién también se fue caminando en otra dirección dejando a Jin parado en medio de la calle.

Fuu corrió tanto que finalmente cayó del cansancio. Se encontraba sola y sólo sus pensamientos la seguían.

-Ahora si…todo acabó para mí…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo esta historia que sería mi versión de la continuación de la serie. Me ha costado inspirarme estos días, es por eso que no he actualizado como debía pero aquí tiene al fin el cap 5. Disfruten!

**Capítulo 5;** Pistas

-Es un idiota…cómo pudo- y sin soportarlo más, grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.-¿Por qué tuvo que ser de esta manera? Había esperado tanto este encuentro y ahora esto….¡¡genial!!

De pronto, Momo aparece de algún lugar, posándose en el hombre de la jóven.

-Valla, eres tú. Qué bueno que estés aquí…al menos hay alguien que si se preocupa por mi…Dime Momo¿qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora? Sin duda esta noche me van a dar una paliza…si tan solo fuera más fuerte…¡talvez un hombre! No tendría que soportar todo esto….¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Prefiero que me maten a ser como ellos, tan imbéciles, tan salvajes, tan tan…ahhgg!!

Mientras tanto, Jin se encontraba caminando solo. No sabía qué hacer. No veía a Fuu por ningún lado y las últimas palabras de aquel sujeto no le gustaron para nada.

-Qué es lo que pasa aquí…ella corre peligro pero….y Mugen ¿donde se metió ese maldito desconsiderado?

Sin embargo, mientras se hacía estas preguntas, ve a un grupo de hombres reunidos hablando de algo que parecía ser importante. Disimuladamente, se acercó. En ese grupo se encontraba uno de los sujetos del incidente de hace un rato…

-Dile al jefe lo que ocurrió. Creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con ella…si dejamos pasar más tiempo, podría ser peligroso. ¡Ya viste que ahora tiene a dos guardaespaldas bastante fuertes!

-Qué estás diciendo?! Esa chiquilla no podría contratar ni a un perro si quisiera.

-Escucha, es la verdad…uno de ellos fue el que dejó a Satoshi en este estado- dijo apuntando al hombre que se encontraba tirado, gimiendo de dolor.-Ya es tiempo de poner fin a todo esto.

Luego de aquella breve conversación, el hombre más viejo se fue del lugar para comunicar la noticia. Jin, que logró pasar desapercibido, lo siguió de lejos hasta que finalmente, llegaron a aquella gran casona. Vio como el viejo entraba pero para él sería imposible pasar sin que lo descubrieran por lo que decidió ir donde los policías de la cuidad (del que ahora era miembro, por cierto) para poder sacar más información de aquel grupo.

-------------------

_Pasaron varios días hasta que finalmente logró pescar en aquel riachuelo. Ahora se sentía capaz de sobrevivir por su propia cuenta sin saber que ese camino sólo le traería oscuridad y olvido._

_-¡¡Quedará sorprendida al ver lo que logré atrapar!!_

_El jóven de 11 años, a partir de aquel encuentro, permaneció al lado de la niña. Junto a ella, él se sentía tranquilo y seguro y a pesar del sufrimiento que soportaba al estar con su padre, podía encontrar refugio en ella. Pronto se volverían inseparables siendo éste sus ojos para el mundo y ella, los suyos del alma…_

_¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!!!_

_---------------------_

La tarde pasó rápidamente, dando paso al anochecer. Fuu ya había regresado y comprobó que ninguno de los dos había vuelto.

-Creo que es mejor así…

----------------------

_Finalmente el viaje había llegado a su fin. Ella había encontrado lo que quería y ahora debía de rehacer su vida nuevamente. Era difícil luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a ellos y a pesar de lo poco que llevaban separados, ya los extrañaba._

_Aquella noche decidió pasarla en algún templo donde siempre ofrecían hospedaje a cambio de trabajo y fue así, como pasó un mes en aquel lugar._

_Sin embargo, una tarde…_

_-Valla, finalmente tengo algo de dinero… veamos…mmmmm ¿qué haré con él?…ah pues claro!...¡¡¡comida!!!_

_Así pues, Fuu se dirigió a un restaurante para pedir todos aquellos platos que hace tanto anhelaba comer._

_-Es ella ¿verdad?_

_-No hay duda…la encontramos._

_Dos hombres, quienes se encontraban sentados, la observaban fija pero disimuladamente. Aquella era la hija de Kasumi Seizou quién logró sobrevivir a Mariya Enshirou, uno de los grandes espadachines del gobierno. Ahora era buscada para acabar la tarea que aún seguía inconclusa y se ofrecía una gran recompensa a aquel que lograra atraparla._

_-Disculpe señorita- dijo uno de los hombres.- ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos?_

_-Lo siento ¿No ven que estoy comiendo? Vuelvan más tarde- fue lo que respondió, sin siquiera mirarles la cara ya que estaba demasiado concentrada comiendo (o tragando) la comida_

_-Si viene conmigo, le ofreceré platos aún más deliciosos y no tendrá que pagar nada por ellos. Vamos, es sólo un momento._

_-Mmm…-lo pensó un momento. ¿Para qué querrían a una jóven como ella? Por ese lado, estaba media insegura pero pensar en comida gratis le animó bastante…-Bueno ¿Por qué no?_

_Más tarde, llegaron a una gran casa. Sin duda de las más grandes del sector. _

_-Por favor espere un momento_

_-No olviden los platillos_

_-Oh, por supuesto que no._

_En la sala principal…_

_-Jefe, Satoshi y Daisuke están aquí. Dicen que es importante_

_-Háganlos pasar_

_Ambos hombres entraron muy respetuosamente a la habitación. En ella se encontraba el que parecía ser el jefe y unas cuantas mujeres alrededor para satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera, Fuu estaba impactada de la suntuosidad del lugar. Pocas veces había visto lugares semejantes y ahora ella se encontraba ahí y lo mejor es que tendría comida gratis._

"_Pero que casa más grande. Me recuerda a esos burdeles de Edo. ¡Valla! Que cosas pienso...por supuesto que esto no tiene nada que ver con esas cosas jaja"_

_-Señorita, la esperan en el salón de atrás- dijo una de las tantas sirvientas.-Acompáñeme por favor._

_Y así, cruzaron un pequeño patio antes de llegar al lugar. Una vez que ella entró, se encontró cara a cara con el jefe de aquel grupo…_

_-Asique tú eres su hija, eh?_

_-----------------------------_

-¡¿Qué estás esperando¡¡Apresúrate!!

-Guarda silencio ¿quieres¡¿No vez que no vivo sola aquí?!

-No estás en posición para hablarme así y menos con lo que sucedió hoy. El jefe ya lo sabe así que vete preparando para lo que te espera…aunque ¿sabes? Es una lástima tener que desperdiciarte de esta manera. Nos servías bastante. No veo por que no pueda darte una probadita…-decía esto mientras acercaba sus manos hacia sus pechos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarla, un cuchillo en el aire le atravesó la mano derecha, dejándola incrustada en la pared.

-¡¡¡Mierda¡¡¡Mi mano¡¡¡Aaaghhh¡¡Maldición!!...quién…quién fue??!!!

Pero como respuesta, otro cuchillo le atravesó la otra mano

-¡¡¡Ahhgg¡¡¡Maldito¡¡¡¡Mis manos!!!!!

De pronto, de entre las sombras, aparece nada más ni nada menos que Mugen.

-Valla, veo que les pude dar una utilidad después de todo.

-¡¡¡Maldito seas bastardo!!!

-Escucha grandísimo imbécil. Dile a tu jefe que estoy ansioso de conocerlo. Quiero despedazarle la cara con mis propias manos.

-Maldito…-era lo que decía mientras que trataba de sacar los cuchillos con los dientes

-Ah si...otra cosa. Si se vuelven a acercar a Fuu, haré que conozcan lo que es el infierno¿entendiste?

"_¡¿Pero qué hace Mugen aquí?! Pensé que ya no volvería…"_

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban caminando sin decir una sola palabra. Nunca antes había sucedido eso...Que el silencio fuera incómodo entre ambos. Fuu trataba disimuladamente de mirarle la cara para saber en qué estaba pensando pero los ojos de Mugen eran inmutables, siempre con una mirada de odio…o talvez una mirada que trata de encontrar algo en el horizonte…eso sería algo que ella nunca pudo saber.

-Asique de esto se trataba…-fueron aquellas palabras de Mugen las que rompieron el silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6;** Confusión

-¿¿Qué dices¡No entiendo por qué sigues aquí¡¿Por qué no te fuiste?!- decía todo eso mientras se ruborizaba. Tan sólo acordarse de aquello le daba vergüenza…talvez él quisiera vengarse o sólo se estaba burlando.

A pesar de las preguntas, Mugen no decía nada. Sólo se acercó a ella y tomándole el brazo, le arremango la manga de su kimono…

-Valla, así que a esto le llamas "tiempos tranquilos", eh?- decía esto señalando dos grandes cortes justo en la mitad del brazo.

-¡¡Déjame¡¡No es asunto tuyo!!

-Es cierto…no lo es. Y la verdad es que eso no es lo más importante. Lo peor de todo es que una niña que fue capaz de cruzar un país entero para encontrar a su padre, incluso arriesgando su vida y sin siquiera saber con certeza si éste estaba vivo, ahora se haya vuelto alguien quien se deja pisotear de esta manera…. ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Fuu no supo que decir. Era verdad, todo lo que él dijo era cierto. Ya no era la misma de antes. Simplemente sus fuerzas se habían ido junto con aquellos tiempos de determinación y grandes ilusiones.

-Yo…tienes razón Mugen. Ya nada es igual. Desde que nos separamos, desde que volví a estar sola, ya nada fue lo mismo. Es como si las alas que en ese entonces había forjado, se hubieran desprendido. Pero yo no lo sabía en ese momento. No podía imaginar lo difícil que sería volver a estar sola, sin…-Hubo una pausa. No estaba segura de decirlo o no.

-¿Sin nosotros?- se le adelantó Mugen

Ella asintió. Se encontraba sorprendida al estar hablando estos temas con él, quién siempre se tomaba las cosas a la ligera o simplemente no les daba importancia. Claro que no, un hombre rudo, quién amaba su espada no podía perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos de niñas.

-Talvez…

-¿Mmm?

-Talvez si no hubiese querido hacer ese viaje, si no me hubiese decidido ir a buscarle…ahora nada de esto habría pasado y…

-¿¡Pero que rayos estás diciendo¡¿Acaso te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho¿¡De todo lo que lograste¡Maldición¡No digas esas idioteces¡¡Me enferma!!

-Y tú que puedes saber como me siento ahora, ah?! No tienes idea y aparte me vienes a decir cómo debo pensar¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mugen?!

"_Rayos, tiene razón. Si sigo actuando de esta manera….¡¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?!. ¿¡Por qué he tenido que recordar todos esos sucesos de mi niñez justo ahora¿Acaso tiene que ver con todo esto? Es ridículo"_

-Y Jin??

-Como diablos voy a saberlo. A lo mejor lo traumaste con lo de esta tarde y se marchó.

-…

-Ya…no vale la pena quedarse aquí, vámonos- le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabeza, algo poco común en él quien no acostumbraba a tocar a las personas.

Ambos volvieron a la posada y esperaron a que Jin regresara. Finalmente, ya muy entrada la noche, se abrió la puerta.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí idiota?! La enana insistió en que te esperáramos hasta que te dignaras a aparecer y por eso, no he podido dormir nada!

-Guarda silencio- fue lo que le respondió, señalando a la jóven que ya se encontraba dormida.

-Valla, si que esperó bastante ¬¬!-dijo Mugen molesto.

-Fueron muchas emociones fuertes para un día.

-Ni que lo digas…

-Escucha, ya sé quienes son los que tienen amenazada a Fuu. Se trata de un famoso grupo caza recompensas llamado "_akai hebi"_ quienes suelen utilizar a sus rehenes para sus propios fines y una vez que éstos no les sirven, los entregan.

-Que nombre tan ridículo el que tienen. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?

-Recuerda que ella era hija de Kasumi Seizou, quién durante mucho tiempo fue buscado por el gobierno. Se suponía que todo pariente cercano a él también debía ser asesinado peto tú ya sabes cómo terminó la historia.

-Pero y si ese grupo es "tan famoso" ¿por qué diablos nadie ha acabado con ellos?

-Poseen una gran fortuna. No es tan fácil atrapar a una organización cuando ésta es tan poderosa además que tapan sus actos ilegales ayudando económicamente a la ciudad.

-Valla tontos, se dejan comprar por un par de monedas los muy estúpidos. Bueno, supongo que no importa mucho después de todo….al fin esto se pondrá interesante…

-Idiota, primero hay que protegerla de esos sujetos. No podemos actuar así nada más y ponerla en peligro. Además, dudo que esas amenazas en la casa de té queden en el aire.

-Espera un momento… ¿cómo demonios sabes todo esto?

-Mi empleo me ha facilitado la información

-¿Empleo?

-La policía

-¡¿La policía¡¿Tú trabajas ahí¡¿Ahora cuidas de niñitos y ancianos?! En que rayos piensas…-decía él al tiempo que estallaba en risas

-Baja la voz idiota. La vas a despertar

-Valla cuatro ojos…siempre pensé que eras extraño pero esto ya es demasiado… ¿seguro que no ocultas nada más?

-Guarda silencio- le ordenó mientras se ponía quieto

-Qué demonios te sucede ahora…

Jin, silenciosamente, se acercó a la puerta y rápidamente, la abrió de golpe.

"_Que extraño…"_

-¿Acaso alguien estaba escuchando?

-No estoy seguro…tendremos que tener más cuidado

-Bueno- dijo Mugen bostezando- ya me voy a dormir.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, una jóven de pecas se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su jefe. El plan podría estar en peligro si aquellos sujetos sabían demasiado…

-------------------

_Había pasado casi un año desde aquel encuentro en la playa. Ahora, ambos pasaban juntos ya fuera para comer, como para salir a caminar. Eran como hermanos inseparables y al menos por unas cuantas horas, aquella isla no parecía aquel lugar maldito, lleno de criminales y gente marginada de la sociedad, sino el simple escenario en donde ambos eran los protagonistas de sus historias._

_-Mugen_

_-Qué sucede_

_-Cuando nos separemos, promete que no me olvidarás y que serás feliz estés donde estés. _

_-Pero que cosas dices. Juntos saldremos de este lugar ¿entendido? Tú estarás conmigo cuando eso suceda._

_. No Mugen. No está bien que dependas de mí. El mundo es muy grande y hay tantas personas tan buenas en él…_

_-¡¿Acaso tu las conoces¡¿Conoces a una mísera persona "buena"?! Ah? Todos son unos malditos mentirosos y cuando crees en ellos, cuando te descuidas un poco, te traicionan, te botan así nada más. La gente y el mundo no pueden ser buenos._

_-Escúchame Mugen. No debes cerrarte ni dejar que el odio cegue tu corazón. No te dejes influenciar por esta asquerosa isla¿entiendes? Algún día…algún día encontrarás la felicidad y también habrá una persona que te quiera y te cuide. Cuando eso suceda, te acordarás de éstas palabras…_

_-Tú eres la única quién se ha preocupado por mi. Todos los demás pueden irse al demonio._

_--------------------_

-Malditos sueños…ya estoy harto de ellos- decía Mugen quien ya se encontraba despierto debido a aquellas imágenes y memorias que últimamente se les aparecían en los sueños. Decidió salir…el aire fresco de la mañana le ayudaría a aclarar se mente.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?- una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Miren quién ha llegado. La bella durmiente ha despertado- fue su respuesta

-Últimamente no he dormido mucho…siempre tengo miedo de que ellos se aparezcan de pronto y me maten. Es curioso, antes esas cosas no me preocupaban tanto…era más impulsiva y pues eso pudo haberme matado en más de una ocasión. Talvez era porque tenía una motivación para seguir…

-Y ahora no tienes nada, eh?

-Eso…pues…no lo sé…

-Hazlo por ti…sigue por ti. Si no lo haces tú, nadie más lo hará¿entiendes?

-Pero Mugen…

-Es así como funcionan las cosas- dicho esto, se detuvo unos momentos. Fuu notó como él comenzaba a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

De nuevo ese silencio molesto…

-Escucha….pues….no te había dado las gracias por lo de ayer…yo…te lo agradezco mucho. Me salvaste a pesar de lo que pasó antes y…-fue lo poco que ella pudo decir. Ni sabía por qué se sentía tan avergonzada…. ¡era Mugen con quién estaba hablando!

-Si que eres tonta…-dijo esas palabras mientras, nuevamente ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de ella pero esta vez, la acercó hacia su hombro. Aquellos momentos de tensión ya desaparecían.

Fue así como ambos, sin decir palabra alguna, permanecieron sentados hasta la salida del sol.

-----------o------------

Y así termina otro capítulo. A pesar de que lo tenía listo hace tiempo, le cambie tantas cosas que terminé demorandome igual, lo siento.

Creo que de ahora en adelante, empezará la acción de verdad (bueno...creían que está clasificado de esa manera para llamar la atención solamente? xD)

Muchas gracias todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios...de verdad es muy importante para esta humilde escritora. Saludos!! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7;** El Complot Fantasma

Unas horas más tarde, Fuu se dirigía hacia el restaurante. Se encontraba de buen humor a pesar de los acontecimientos de ayer. Además, no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Debía recuperar sus viejas fuerzas y enfrentar sus problemas y más aún si ya no se encontraba sola. Talvez, después de 3 largos y difíciles años, podría ser libre nuevamente, olvidando aquellas amenazas y maltratos que ya se habían vuelto comunes en su día a día.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo está animadamente

-Buenos días Fuu- le respondió la bella jóven de pecas- Valla, luces de muy buen animo hoy… ¿sucedió algo especial?

-Nah, claro que no…qué podría pasarme xD

_"Quiero decir…lo de la mañana no fue nada…no significó nada. Fue extraño, si…poco usual pero….incluso las personas como él cambian¿verdad?"_

-¿Y qué tal lo pasaste con tus amigos ayer?

-Pues…estuvo bien. Algunos problemas pero….fue una reunión bastante agradable

-Me alegro……mmm…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esque…no sé si preguntártelo o no…

-Anda, dímelo¡que no te de pena!

-Bueno…pues si algún día me podrías presentar a tus amigos. Ayer los vi de lejos y parecían buenas personas…me gustaría conocerlos…

-¿Buenas personas? Jajaja valla, eres la primera quién dice algo así Jajaja

-¿?

-Olvídalo….Claro, no te preocupes, yo te los presentaré…

-¿De veras? Muchas gracias.

-¿Y donde vas ahora?

-Ah...pues como me quedé en el turno de la noche, tengo el día libre. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Mientras tanto…

-¿Ya te vas?

-Debo irme…me están pagando después de todo.

-¿Pagando?...ahhh te refieres a lo de policías…-lo decía con un tono irónico y entre risas.

-Tú también deberías hacer algo con tu vida…-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse…

"_Algo con mi vida…bah, tonterías…"_

Jin se dirigía hacia su puesto de trabajo cuando de repente, una mujer de unos 38 años aproximadamente, apareció frente a él. De apariencia pobre y penosa, la mujer se acercó suplicante…

-Por favor señor…ayúdenos…ese hombre está golpeando a mis hijos- dijo entre sollozos, apuntando hacia un lado de la calle. Se veía claramente como un sujeto de aspecto vulgar y agresivo, golpeaba a uno de los niños que se encontraban allí.

-Por favor- volvió a decir- usted es policía ¿verdad? O al menos tiene sus katanas…¡¡haga algo por lo que más quiera!!

Sin decir nada, Jin se acercó al lugar de los hechos y le sujeto el brazo al hombre.

-No es correcto golpear a los menores.- dijo éste sin perder la calma.

-¿Mmm? Y de donde rayos saliste tú¿ah¡Este no es asunto tuyo así que lárgate!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo…detente ahora.- dijo Jin quién apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca del sujeto.

-¡¡Maldito, suéltame de una vez¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí!- decía el hombre quien trataba de soltarse y que al mismo tiempo, tomaba un cuchillo de la mesa.

Pero Jin, quién ya tenía previsto algo así, lo esquivó rápidamente y con su otra mano, le tomó la otra muñeca, dejándolo incapacitado para realizar alguna acción de ese tipo.

-Vendrás conmigo…trataste de enfrentarte a la ley y eso tiene un castigo.

-¡¡Por favor¡No fue mi intención! No sabía que…¡tiene que perdonarme!

Jin, sin embargo, hacía caso omiso a las súplicas del individuo y lo condujo, sin detenerse, al cuartel donde fue detenido y apresado.

-Oh señor¡muchas gracias! No sabe todo lo que nos ha ayudado con lo que acaba de hacer, decía la mujer quién casi de rodillas le tomaba las manos a su salvador.

-No es nada, hago mi trabajo…

-Por favor…permítame invitarlo a comer a mi casa...no es mucho lo que le puedo ofrecer pero es lo único que puedo hacer para mostrarle mi gratitud

-Gracias, pero ya le dije…es mi trabajo.

-Por favor…me sentiré mal si no acepta

-….Está bien pero tendrá que ser breve…

Y fue así como el jóven y la mujer, caminaron hacia la humilde morada de la familia. Al mismo tiempo, en la gran casona del grupo de caza recompensas…

-Esto se pondrá divertido…me gustará jugar con ellos un rato. Además dices que uno de los sujetos, el que lastimó a Daisuke, tiene unas marcas en los tobillos y muñecas ¿no es así?

-Si señor…eso es lo que decían los informes.

-Mmm… ¿será posible…?- se quedó meditando un rato- De todas formas, pronto aprenderán que nadie se mete con mi organización- fueron las palabras de la cabeza del grupo, un hombre gordo quién lo único que hacía la mayoría del tiempo era comer y pasar tumbado entre cojines rodeado de hermosas mujeres, traídas de todas partes del mundo. Era fácil obtenerlas si se tenía el suficiente dinero.-Hiro, tú te encargarás de vigilarlos de cerca…hiciste un buen trabajo la noche anterior. No puedo permitir que mis planes se arruinen.

-Si señor.

-Y en cuanto a esa mocosa…pronto me libraré de ella…ha causado demasiados problemas para seguir teniéndola.

Mugen se encontraba vagando por la cuidad. No tenía nada que hacer y nunca estaba demás recorrer la zona…podría tener hermosas mujeres. Aunque últimamente no había habido tiempo para esas cosas. Todo estaba muy ajetreado en aquel lugar….ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios llegó a parar allí. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba distraerse…su mente era un gran revoltijo de imágenes y recuerdos no deseados. De seguro era debido a eso que había actuado de forma extraña últimamente (si…es extraño estar más calmado y paciente…)

-Esa chiquilla…maldita sea, sigue trayendo problemas después de todo…

"_Y sin embargo…"_

-Pero valla…esas de allí no están nada mal- dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo de jóvenes quienes se encontraban sentadas a las afuera de un puesto de dulces.

-Buenas tardes señoritas… ¿les importa si las acompaño un rato?- dijo éste en su tono amable/pervertido

-Uy, que chico más encantador- dijo una

-Claro, nos agradaría mucho- dijo la del lado izquierdo

"_Valla que suerte…aparte de ser bonitas, también son fáciles…jejeje esto será divertido…"_

-¡Apártense¡Él es mío!- y acercándose a su oreja, le dijo susurrando- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo?

-Mmm valla, tú si que las quieres rápida ¿ah?- dijo Mugen quién la tomó por la cintura. Esas pecas te quedan bien…

-¡Hey¡Eso no es justo! No seas egoísta Hiroko!

-Lo siento, les debo una ahora…¡¡ya nos veremos luego!!

Y dicho esto, ambos se alejaron del lugar como si nada.

-Así que te llamas Hiroko…te queda bien ese nombre….y dime… ¿dónde iremos?

-Tranquilo…tengo un lugar perfecto- le respondió al tiempo que se aferraba más del brazo de él.

-¿Ah si¿Y por qué tantas confianzas con alguien a quien no conoces?

-Digamos que puedo distinguir la presencia de chicos que valen la pena.

-Valla valla…eres bastante inteligente…

En el restaurante, mientras tanto, se encontraba Fuu atendiendo como de costumbre. Había sido una tarde tranquila….talvez demasiado tranquila pero ella prefirió no pensar mucho en ello. Decidió distraerse con las labores del lugar.

-¡Buenas tardes señor!

"_Así que ella es la famosa Fuu...quién lo diría"_

-¿Desea algo para comer?...digo, claro que si, sino, para que vendría jeje…le paso la carta xD

-Gracias

-Uy…que jóven más guapo...es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí…quién será- murmuraba para sus adentros.

-----------o------------

Y asi termina otro capítulo de Side B. Cada vez me cuesta más escribir debido al tiempo y a la falta de inspiración...claro, es mejor demorarse pero tener algo descente digo yo. Como sea, nuestros protagonistas no se imaginan en lo que se están metiendo...todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad jejeje

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer )


	8. Chapter 8

¡¡Hola hola¿¿cómo estan?? bueno, ýo acabo de empezar la universidad asique estoy media atareada pero eso no impedirá que siga adelante en esta pequeña historia...ya tengo hasta el capítulo 10 avanzado asique supongo que eso es bueno ah? xD Como sea, aquí les dejo la parte 8...ojalá les guste. Gracias a quienes continuan leyendo :D (siento si hay errores en los signos de exclamación e interrogación...la página no me permite separarlos T.T)

**Capítulo 8;** Artimañas

-Aquí tiene señor- decía esto mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

El jóven, antes de probar bocado, juntó sus manos diciendo el tan conocido "gracias por la comida" y luego, comenzó a comer rápidamente.

"_Valla, si que es muy agradecido…no se parece en nada a esos dos quienes sólo tragan lo que ven a su paso…"_

Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por el eructo que salió de la nada del que se encontraba comiendo.

"_Bueno…casi en nada…n.ñ!"_

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, Mugen y Hiroko se encontraban bebiendo y pasándola de maravilla.

-Si que eres resistente con el alcohol…me impresionas…

-Esto no es nada- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo- soy resistente para muchas cosas…. ¿quieres comprobarlo?

-Me encantaría- decía esto mientras se bajaba la parte de arriba de su kimono

------------------------

_-"…Si quieres vivir en este mundo, debes dejar todos esos molestos sentimientos de niñitas y saber lo que es de verdad la vida. Todos deben temerte, deben respetarte pero es un camino duro. Sólo si tienes las suficientes agallas podrás vencer al final…de lo contrario terminarás muerto en algún lugar. Esa es la vida hijo mío, te la presento- aquel hombre decía todo eso sin ningún reparo, a pesar de estar hablándole a un niño de sólo 12 años._

_El chico se encontraba mirándolo atento, estudiándolo cuidadosamente…_

"_Asique tendré que ser como él…como este infeliz…debe de haber otro camino…"_

_-¡Mugen!- le gritó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- De ahora en adelante no quiero que estés perdiendo el tiempo con esa ciega mal nacida. Pronto saldrás de este lugar pero debes ganarte el pase de salida ¿sabes? Nada es gratis aquí. Es por eso que deberás entrenarte para sobrevivir a lo que te espera. Pero no estarás sólo…otros chicos cómo tú también quieren irse. Tendrás que ser el mejor si es que deseas ganarles a todos ellos… ¡¿me escuchas?¡_

_Mugen se encontraba mirando por la ventana…no le interesaba mucho los planes que su padre tenía para él. Había hecho una promesa. Si salía de aquella isla, lo haría con ella. No sería capaz de dejarla sola en este infierno…no, de ninguna manera se merecía tal cosa._

_De pronto, vio como un palo grueso y ancho se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía él. Momentos después, se encontraba sangrando. Toda su cara se encontraba manchada de sangre. Dolía, dolía mucho pero no tanto como su interior en donde cada día que pasaba significaba perder algo importante de él mismo aunque talvez, en ese entonces, aun no lo supiera bien._

_-Que te sirva de lección para cuando te hable tu padre…¡ahora sal de aquí!…no quiero verte por un buen rato._

_Pero cuando el chico disponía a salir de la pequeña y mal cuidada habitación, aquel hombre dijo:_

_-Olvídate de ella. ¡Para sobrevivir sólo debes pensar en ti y en nadie más!"_

_----------------------_

"_Olvidar…"_

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Jin se encontraba en aquella humilde casa. A pesar de que debía irse, las insistencias de aquella familia para que él se quedara eran demasiado como para tener que rechazarlas. Por otro lado, se sentía mal al tener que aceptar aquella comida ya que sin duda, les costaba bastante esfuerzo.

-Lamento lo poco, pero es todo lo que podemos ofrecerle- decía la mujer quién se encontraba sirviéndole otro plato, esta vez de fideos de arroz con algunas verduras.

-Disculpe, pero ya es el cuarto que me ofrece…de veras no puedo aceptarlo…

-No se preocupe. Coma todo lo que desee. Usted nos salvó hoy.

-Le agradezco su gentileza pero ya le dije, fue mi trabajo- habiendo dicho esto, se paró sin pensarlo más- Debo irme ahora, la comida estuvo deliciosa- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. Si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

"_Al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por mi estómago por un buen rato"_

Ya pasada la tarde, unas horas después…

-Alfin terminó el día- decía Fuu quién estiraba sus brazos- ¡Hasta mañana!

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, se encontró a la salida al mismo jóven a quién atendió esa tarde.

-¿Sigue aquí?- preguntó la chica algo confundida

-Es que…quería agradecerte por la comida.

-¿Agradecerme? Vamos pero que dice…es mi trabajo.

"_Que extraño es"_

-Permíteme acompañarte hasta donde vives por favor. Ya está oscureciendo y podría ser peligroso para ti- decía esto al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca.

-Gracias pero de verdad…no es necesario

Pero él seguía ahí sin moverse, esperando un sí por respuesta.

-Bueno…está bien…aunque no sé si debería…

"_Al menos es bastante guapo jujuju"_

Y así fue como caminaron juntos aunque Fuu no sabía muy bien que decir en esta situación…

-Y… ¡es cierto¡Aún no me dices tu nombre!

-Hiro

-Mmm no está mal….y dime Hiro ¿tú también eres un samurai?

-Podría decirse que si…

-Jaja…al parecer, es mi destino estar rodeada de ellos.

-¿Mmm?

-Nada…olvídalo- dijo ésta con la mirada pérdida en algún lugar- Sabes… hace algunos años solía buscar a una persona…un samurai para ser más precisa. Me costó mucho trabajo dar con él pero gracias a mis amigos, finalmente logré encontrarlo.

-Ya veo…-decía el jóven en tono pensativo

-Mejor hablemos de ti… ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí¿Tienes familia?

-Trabajo para un hombre muy acaudalado. Soy su guardia personal…y si, tengo una hermana.

-Ya veo…es afortunada de tenerte cerca….digo, porque eres fuerte y puedes protegerla n.ñ!

-No lo creo…ella también es mayor…tiene su propia vida así que ya no depende de mi.

-Mm…supongo que siempre es así…

Por otro lado, Mugen, tras haber pasado un rato "bastante agradable" con Hiroko, decide que ya es tiempo de irse.

-¿De veras tienes que marcharte? Decía ella algo decepcionada

-Si me quedo más tiempo, esos exagerados se preocuparán.

-¿Quienes¿Tu familia acaso?

-No tengo que responder a eso.

-No me digas que…tienes a alguien…

-¡Bah¿¡De que rayos hablas!?- decía algo irritado.

Habiéndose colocado la última prenda, se paró y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-La pasé muy bien hoy. Espero volver a verte.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

-Claro que volveremos a encontrarnos…

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Mugen no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras de su padre….el olvido…olvidar….olvidar quien eres, olvidar a los demás…ser olvidado….¿qué quedaría al final de aquel camino oscuro y solitario? Ni él mismo lo sabía o talvez no quisiera hacerlo. Pero todo aquello ya no tenía importancia….ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Después de todo, aquel siempre había sido su destino.

Al menos…así lo pensaba él.

Jin se encontraba ya en camino hacia la posada. Luego de haber "escapado" de toda esa comida, tuvo algunas horas de ronda por la ciudad.

-Esperemos no tener que encontrarme con alguna noticia desagradable…

Fuu y Hiro ya se encontraban en la entrada. Era el momento de la despedida.

-Lo pasé muy bien charlando contigo. Muchas gracias.

-Al contrario, te agradezco a ti por la compañía. Cuando pasas mucho tiempo solo, estas instancias se valoran aún más

Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un par de bandidos quienes los atacaron por la espalda con cuchillos, amenazándolos de que si no entregaban su dinero, los descuartizarían.

-Ya saben…entreguen todo lo que tienen- decía uno de ellos.

-Señores, tranquilícense…les daré lo que tengo pero dejen a la chica

-Espera Hiro¡no te preocupes por mi!- gritaba Fuu y quién en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había propinado una buena patada en la entrepierna del ladrón.

-¡¡Ahhh¡Maldición!- gritaba el hombre quien se retorcía en el suelo del dolor.

Hiro aprovechó la oportunidad y también, con un movimiento rápido, ya tenía el filo de su espada rozando el cuello del otro individuo.

-Será mejor que se vallan ahora- dijo este tranquilamente

Fue así como el hombre, arrastrando a su pobre colega, salió huyendo del lugar

"_No es tan débil como pensaba…valla valla"_

-¿Que? No me quedes viendo así….es lo normal ¿no?

-¿¿Lo n-normal?? o.O!

Luego de eso, se despidieron. El joven se marchaba y Fuu lo observaba…no estaba segura de hacerlo pero tenía que preguntarle…

-¡Escucha!

-¿Si?- se volteó Hiro

-Yo…necesito preguntarte algo…más bien…pedirte un favor…

-¿Un favor?

"¿_Qué podrá ser?"_

-Pues…nose…pareces bueno con esto de la espada y…me preguntaba si tú…podrías enseñarme algo de eso.

-Asique es eso…

-¡¡Por favor!!- dijo está agachándose en acto de petición.

-Pues…

"_Qué hago…esto no me lo esperaba"_

-Está bien- dijo alfin- si es lo que deseas…

-¿De veras¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamaba entusiasmada la chica- Bueno bueno, no te quito más el tiempo. ¡¡Nos veremos!!

-Claro…

Y así, Fuu entró a la posada, feliz de haber encontrado a un maestro. No quería molestar a Jin…y menos a Mugen para que le enseñaran y el encuentro con Hiro le cayó como anillo en el dedo.

¿O no sería al reves?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9;** Sólo tonterías

Después de un rato, ambos llegaron al lugar, cansados y con malestares luego de un "largo" día.

-Necesito dormir- Decía Jin quién ya se disponía a tirarse al piso

-Lo mismo yo- habló un sonámbulo Mugen

-Valla, no puedo creer que lleguen a dormir par de holgazanes- decía Fuu indignada

-Tú que sabes- respondió Mugen, quien se encontraba de mal humor debido al dolor de cabeza

-Pero…y este olor?...uy, parece que alguien anduvo bebiendo más de la cuenta- se quejaba Fuu quién se tapaba la nariz y miraba a Mugen con total desaprobación.

-Deja de hablar tanto…me mareas.

-Y….¿perfume¡¿Se puede saber en donde diablos estuviste?!

-Ahora si se armará una grande- murmuró para si mismo Jin

-Y a ti que te importa…metete en tus asuntos….enana

-¡¡Para tu información, dejé de serlo hace mucho!! Lo que pasa esque eres un ciego.

-Sé distinguir a las "buenas", que es diferente.

-¡¡Oh si!! Las putas con cuerpos exuberantes y muy curvilíneas…me alegro…así…¡¡así no te fijarás nunca en mi!!

Dicho esto, abandonó el cuarto. Se encontraba humillada, avergonzada y herida.

-Hasta que se fue…-dijo como si nada y volvió a recostarse en el piso

-Estúpido… ¿esque acaso no puedes guardar silencio aunque sea una vez?

-Bah, ella empezó

Jin, a pesar del cansancio y el dolor de estómago, decidió ir a acompañar a Fuu. Aunque no era muy de palabras, al menos su compañía podría tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Jin….¡¡claro!! Perfectamente…-pero ella sabía que no podría contra esa mirada capaz de atravesar todo lo que tocaba.

-Bueno…en realidad….diablos, no se lo que me ocurre. Últimamente he estado actuando como una completa idiota. No se que demonios pasa conmigo.

-Supongo que hay ocasiones en las que nuestro ser experimenta ciertos cambios. Los bueno esque la mayoría de las veces, éstos nos benefician. Nos fortalecen el espíritu.

-Valla Jin, eres todo un sabio… ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

-Experiencias. Al fin y al cabo, de ellas las personas aprenden

-Mmm…es cierto…estos últimos años han sido una pesadilla ¿sabes?. Es como si todo lo que crecí en nuestro viaje, se hubiera esfumado durante este tiempo. Es curioso pensar que también las personas retrocedemos en vez de avanzar.

-Siempre es así. Lo importante es no dejar de luchar. Es así como yo también he podido superar obstáculos internos. Lo mismo con Mugen…aunque no se note a simple vista.

-¿Mugen¿Ese idiota?...ja! apenas si sabe lo que es convivir con los demás.

-Pero últimamente…hay algo distinto. La fuerza que emana es diferente, además…

-¿Además?

-Sus ojos…ya no son los de la bestia salvaje…más bien, están más apagados…algo en su interior debe estarle sucediendo.

Fuu oía con atención las palabras de Jin. Era verdad que había notado ciertos cambios en él. Sus reacciones, esos actos extraños pero….no lo había analizado desde ese punto de vista. ¿Y si era cierto¿Y si de veras algo andaba mal con él? Entonces ella no estaba ayudándole mucho con sus berrinches y su carácter impulsivo. Talvez debería hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse en las discusiones y aunque sabía que él también poseía un carácter del demonio, también sabía que podía evitar esas peleas absurdas. Creía que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) había alguien bueno, alguien que también necesitaba ser querido y aunque ella no sabía mucho sobre su vida pasada, había algo en él que le transmitía esa sensación. Claro…había que ser disimulado y no ir tan rápido ya que era seguro que Mugen detestaría esa actitud compasiva hacia él….pero… ¿era eso¿Compasión? No, había algo más, algo que comenzaba a nacer en su interior y de lo que ella no era conciente aún…

-Fuu

-¡¿Ah?!- saltó ésta de la banca al ser sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Lo más importante es ser fiel y sincero con uno mismo. Sólo tú sabes qué hacer con tu vida y cualquier decisión que tomes, debe ser siempre en base a eso.

-Jin, yo….seré más fuerte. Ya no tienen de que preocuparse por mi….han hecho más que suficiente, de verdad.

-No. Hasta que acabemos con esos sujetos que te siguen.

-Pero ya les he ocasionado bastantes problemas. De verdad, no sería justo para ustedes meterse en más líos por mi culpa.

-No escucharé esas palabras. Ya está decidido.

Jin le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio una de esas miradas de las que sabía que podía confiar. Después de todo, era hombre de palabra.

Por otro lado, Mugen se encontraba profundamente dormido y ni siquiera las moscas del lugar eran suficientes para despertarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, no bastante lejos de allí, en el centro de operaciones de _Akai Hebi_…

-¿Tu aprendiz?

-Exacto. Fue lo que me pidió.

-Al parecer, lo de los "ladrones" dio mejores resultados de los que esperaba.

-Señor dígame ¿hice mal en aceptarla?

-¡Al contrario! Eso hará más interesantes las cosas. Creo que ya sé como podríamos utilizarlo a nuestro favor pero para eso es necesario que tu hermana haga bien su parte.

-Hiroko no la decepcionará.

-Así lo espero- respondió aquel hombre obeso quién disfrutaba de jugar con sus víctimas antes de aplastarlas como simples moscas.

--------------------

"_-Así que ya lo saben. No los consideraremos como unos niños. Para nosotros, eso nos tiene sin cuidado ¿entienden? El que no tenga las agallas suficientes, más vale que se retire ahora, de lo contrario, serían sólo un estorbo y acabarían como comida para ratas._

_Aquel hombre corpulento, repleto de cicatrices tanto en la cara como en el pecho, sería quien supervisaría a los niños en aquel juego de supervivencia. Habría un tiempo de "preparación" en el que cada uno debería poner a prueba su resistencia. Para eso, a los seleccionados se les llevaría a una de las islas desiertas de la zona, dejándolos solos por tres meses, tiempo suficiente para saber quienes serían los que llegarían a las finales. Una especie de torneo en donde no había límite de edad y en donde la vida no era más que un simple objeto en este mundo. ¿El premio? El pasaje a la libertad….aunque otros lo llamarían, la perdición._

_-¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro._

_-¿Q-qué pasará con la comida¿Y nuestros padres?- preguntó tímidamente uno de los más pequeños del grupo. Tenía 10 años._

_-Ahh, miren esto…un pequeño que aún vive en el mundo de fantasías. Escucha, en primer lugar¿me ves con cara de cocinero? Ese será tu problema….y por último, si estás aquí, es porque a papito y a mamita no les importas ni en lo más mínimo. Les da igual si vives o mueres, si te quedas o te vas…¿entiendes ahora?_

_La pobre criatura no supo que decir, quedó mudo y sorprendido por aquellas frías palabras. Sin embargo, aquello era verdad. La mayoría de los que se encontraban allí presentes, era debido a eso. Mugen ya lo sabía y en realidad, no era la crueldad con la que su padre lo trataba, lo que no le agradaba. Era el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que participar en este estúpido juego, lo que significaba estar alejado de su querida amiga._

_-Muchacho._

_-¿Eh?- contestó él_

_-Tu mirada me molesta, Tu actitud me molesta. ¿Acaso te crees demasiado para esto?_

_-No me interesa, eso es todo._

_-¿Con que es eso ah? Sabes, me he topado con gente así anteriormente y déjame decirte que son los que primero caen… ¿entiendes lo qué te digo mocoso? si no te interesa tú vida, entonces yo mismo me encargaré de hacértela un infierno, no tengo problemas con eso ¿qué te parece?- aquel hombre parecía disfrutar de las ironías y los comentarios ácidos que les destinaba a aquellos niños, muchos de ellos sin futuro alguno._

_-Con que no me dirijas la palabra será suficiente- respondió de manera fría y decidida. No era la primera vez que trataba con personas de su calaña por lo que no le importaba demasiado tener que enfrentarse a aquel desgraciado._

_Sin embargo, aquel hombre no podía permitir un descaro como ese en frente de los demás. Debía mantener su imagen de intocable y peligroso frente a quienes lo observaran. Era así como se sobrevivía en aquellos lugares…ganándose el respeto y el temor de los demás…sólo así, no serías aplastado. Sin hacerse esperar, le propinó una buena patada a Mugen, quién cayó al suelo por la fuerza de esta. Luego, tras ser pisoteado en la espalda varias veces como advertencia para quien se atreviese a tener una actitud desafiante, se quedó tirado durante un buen rato sin moverse, solo ya que había comenzado a llover y ya nadie estaba de ánimos para estar mojándose por las puras._

_-M-Midori…_

_--------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba solo en la habitación, cosa que en ese momento no agradeció demasiado. Siempre, luego que tenía esas "regresiones en el tiempo", necesitaba de algo o alguien con que distraerse…ya sea molestando a Jin o burlándose de Fuu. Quería evitar ese molesto silencio que le hacía pensar en cosas desagradables. Y hablando de la mocosa, recordó aquella discusión de anoche. No es que le importara demasiado pero talvez era cierto que fue demasiado. Después de todo¿qué culpa tenía ella de sus problemas internos? Sería mejor hacer las paces rápido…es decir, después de todo, la enana no la estaba pasando muy bien…sólo por eso…

-Valla, creo que me preocupa más de lo que creía.

Una suave risa se escuchó en el interior del lugar, rompiendo aquel "molesto silencio"

-----o-----

Uff...me demoré en terminar este capitulo...el tiempo se me hace poco ultimamente para traspasar lo que escribo al pc...de todas maneras, ya tengo harto avanzado, sólo falta subirlo nada más xD

Me gustó poner a Jin en su faceta de sabio...digo, no es algo que sorprensa mucho en este personaje pero es bueno sacar provecho de esa cualidad que tiene.

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que leen esta humilde historia y a los que dejan sus reviews, de verdad me animan más para seguir :D

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10; **En marcha...

Ya al día siguiente, la lluvia lo cubría todo. De la noche a la mañana había comenzado a llover sin parar. Sin embargo, Fuu debía cumplir con sus obligaciones. Se disponía a irse pero sabía que algo no andaba bien…

-Esto es extraño…ellos nunca habían dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin venir aquí a buscarme….me pregunto si estarán planeando algo. Dudo mucho que de un día para otro olvidaran todo o que teman a Jin y Mugen….

Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Le había pedido a Hiro que le enseñase el manejo de la espada pero su idea fue tan repentina que no había pensado en cómo conseguiría una para ella. Sabía que no podría pedírsela a Jin. Su nuevo trabajo le exigía portarlas. Además, tenía muy claro que éstas eran parte de su vida….no... Demasiado trabajo enfrentarse contra la ideología de un samurai. Por otro lado, estaba la de Mugen pero…se suponía que estaban peleados y además, sabía que nunca accedería a prestársela a una "mocosa" como ella. Pero no le quedaban muchas otras opciones…

-Bueno, bueno…primero tengo que volver a ver a Hiro…nisiquiera sé donde vive….eres inteligente Fuu. -.-¡

Luego de su meditación vespertina, salió del lugar.

Por otro lado, Jin se encontraba de guardia en las calles a pesar de que no había demasiada movilización en éstas. En todo caso, no podría perder alguna oportunidad de donde pudiera sacar nueva información acerca de _Akai Hebi_ y de sus actuales planes. A pesar de haber tenido días tranquilos, aquello no le daba mucha confianza…al contrario, temía de que estuvieran planeando algo peor…

-El día está muy calmado¿no te parece?- preguntó uno de los colegas de Jin.

-Bastante.

-Si...llega a ser aburrido. Últimamente no hay tanta acción.

-¿Últimamente?

-Eh…quiero decir…hace tiempo, de antes de que llegaras- respondió de manera nerviosa.

-Es extraño ya que esta ciudad es famosa por ser peligrosa.

-Valla, pero qué cosas dices amigo mío Jajaja esas son exageraciones

-Si la corriente suena, es porque piedras trae.

-Bah, te preocupas más de lo necesario…ven, vámonos de aquí. No hay nada que ver en este lugar.

-Pero…

-Relájate…sólo piensa. Un día lluvioso, la gente se resguarda…es normal tener días así, Vamos.

Jin no tuvo otra alternativa. Pero aún así, la actitud de su compañero no le agradaba. Era muy despreocupado para ser un simple policía. De todos modos, ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que incluso ellos fuesen corruptos también. A estas alturas, ya nada le sorprendería.

Momentos más tarde, en el lugar que Jin y su compañero habían dejado, un grupo de hombres escoltados se dirigía hacia la gran casa que todos tan bien conocían. La guarida de aquel grupo…

-Adelante por favor. Mi señor los espera- dijo cortésmente una de las jóvenes recepcionistas del recinto.

Todo aquel lugar era oscuro y sólo unas cuantas farolas lo iluminaban. A pesar de la oscuridad, los adornos de oro lograban sobresaltar, siendo éstos el principal foco de atención.

Cruzaron el pequeño jardín interior hasta que finalmente llegaron al "gran salón". Ahí se encontraba Tadao Watanabe, el famoso jefe de _Akai Hebi_ también conocido como "El buey". Como de costumbre, se encontraba sentado alrededor de varios cojines con un recipiente de frutas a un costado.

-Por favor señores, tomen asiento- dijo éste amablemente.

Luego de haberse acomodado, uno de los hombres, un sujeto moreno y medio calvo habló.

-¿Qué nos tienes esta vez?

-Valla, veo que no tienen rodeos para hablar…Bien, la hija del fallecido Kasumi Seizou; Fuu.

-Con que ella, ah…la que estuvo desaparecida por largo tiempo.

-La misma…de hecho, se encuentra en esta ciudad en estos momentos.

-Mmmm…- se quedó meditando unos instantes.- Bien¿cuánto quieres por ella?

-Oh jeje- reía él maliciosamente mientras se frotaba sus velludas manos.-Creo que ya sabes de cuanto estamos hablando…

-Ten en cuenta que ya ha pasado tiempo desde su búsqueda. Es cierto que es importante pero su búsqueda ya no es tan urgente como en el pasado ¿entiendes? No te daré más de lo que vale.

-Lo se, lo se. De hecho, sabía que me dirías esto amigo mío. Pero quiero que sepas que esto viene con un bono extra…

-Explícate.

-Ryukyu…

-Valla, un pez gordo… ¿quién es?

-Es un sujeto que ha sido buscado con anterioridad. Asesinatos, robos, disturbios, enfrentamientos…su historial es largo como podrás ver. Es un vagabundo que posee los famosos tatuajes en las muñecas y tobillos.

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Tenía la vista fija en uno de los tablones del piso. Tatuajes…aquellos que se pinen a criminales peligrosos…habían varios portadores de ellos pero pocos los que andaban libres.

-¿Será posible?

-¿A que te refieres Tetsuya?

-Bueno…esque he sabido que muchas personas han visto a un sujeto de apariencia ruda y salvaje que causa problemas por donde pasa. Es muy fuerte y hábil por lo que no han conseguido atraparlo. Además, se dice que durante mucho tiempo estuvo junto a Fuu…y a otro hombre que desconozco, antes del incidente de Seizou. Y todas las descripciones coinciden en que posee tatuajes en esas partes…debe tratarse de ese tipo.

-Ya veo…todo un personaje…

-Nunca ofrecería basura y lo sabes bien.

-¿Y me vas a decir que lograste atraparlo?

-Bueno, aun no pero ya casi lo tenemos. Mis hombres ya están trabajando así que dentro de poco se encontrará en nuestras manos. No te preocupes, he lidiado con muchos de su tipo y conozco bien sus puntos débiles. Este no debe ser la excepción.

-Si lo dices así, supongo que no me quedará mas remedio- respondió resignado el líder del grupo.

Ese gordo sabía lo que hacía, ya había trabajado con él anteriormente y sabía que cuando se trataba de negocios, podía llegar bastante lejos.

-Bien, entonces ten esto.-sacó de su manga una pequeña bolsa.-Considéralo un adelanto. Lo demás lo tendrás cuando los tengamos a ambos.

-Ya verás…los tendrás más rápido de lo que imaginas…

Mientras tanto, Mugen vagaba por la ciudad. ¿En donde rayos se encontraría el cuatro ojos? No se le podía encontrar cuando más se le necesitaba.

-O este lugar es muy grande o soy un estúpido que no sabe buscar bien. Demonios¡necesito conseguir un poco de dinero!

-Wow¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!- se oyó una voz detrás

-Ah?- se volteó a ver.- ¿Hiroko?

"_¿Qué rayos hace aquí?"_

-Valla, pensé que no me recordarías. ¿Y qué haces paseando en un día tan…bueno, tan mojado?.

-No estoy paseando…necesito hacer algo…

-¿Algo¿Y…cómo que podría ser?- le dijo tomándole el brazo.-Hace mucho frío aquí ¿no te parece?

-Pues…nada que te interese- decía al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de ella.

-Oh, pero qué pesado… ¡vamos¡Talvez yo te pueda ayudar!

-Mmm…bueno…

"_¿Y por qué no? Talvez ella tenga algo de dinero…"_

_-_Necesito dinero

-¿Dinero¿Para qué?

-Bueno, si no tienes, lo conseguiré…

-Hey! No seas así…yo puedo prestarte pero me gustaría saber en qué lo usarás.

Se quedó mirándola un momento. Talvez si podría ayudarle después de todo.

-Tú….eres una mujer

-¡Y tú un hombre! Bravo¡has dado en el clavo!- dijo riéndose de aquellas palabras

-No…a lo que me refiero esque ustedes tienen gustos parecidos.

-Bueno…y… ¿a que viene eso?

-Y tú sabes….qué cosas les gustan

-Ya veo…quieres comprarle un regalo a alguien ¿verdad? Pues veamos… ¿cómo es ella?

-Pues, es gritona, de mal carácter y…

-¡No¡¡No me refiero a eso!! Valla, veo que no sabes de lo que hablo…

-Qué se yo…nunca las he entendido.

-A ver…partamos desde el principio. Digo qué como es ella de personalidad…pero de los aspectos positivos, sus gustos y esas cosas.

-Mmm….-pensaba pero no se le venía nada a la mente. O talvez si pero no querría decirlo.

-Si que eres lento chico. Bueno, mientras piensas, vallamos a otro lugar que me estoy congelando aquí.

Fuu había llegado al restaurante pero para su sorpresa, este había cerrado temporalmente, Cuando compraron el lugar, no sabían que fuese una construcción tan antigua y ahora sufría las consecuencias con las goteras y el fuerte viento que había volado algunas tejas.

-No te preocupes Fuu chan, cuando acabemos con esto, te avisaremos. Mientras tanto, ten tu paga de este mes. Ahora aprovecha estos días para descansar¿de acuerdo?

-Pero señor Hirasawa, no tengo problemas con ayudarle en lo que necesiten, de verdad

-Oh, por supuesto que no. De veras que estamos bien- respondió el anciano, dueño del lugar.

-Está bien…

¿Y ahora qué¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No deseaba quedarse sin hacer nada pero talvez, aquella era la oportunidad que necesitaba para comenzar con las lecciones de una vez. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar a Hiro.

-Bien, piensa, dónde podría encontrarse. Si trabajaba para alguien, debe de estar con esa persona…

Por otra parte, Jin estaba descansando. Se encontraba sentado en una banca sin mucho que hacer. En realidad eso no era algo que le molestase tanto. Aquí había gato encerrado…esos caza recompensas, quienes estaban tras Fuu, de la noche a la mañana desaparecieron y las personas de allí de seguro sabían quiénes eran ellos y sin embargo, mientras hubiese dinero por detrás, no les importaba de lo mas mínimo. Era verdad que sólo buscaban a los tipos malos pero Fuu era inocente y de ninguna manera dejaría que se cometiera una injusticia. Además, quién sabe si antes no habrán cometido actos semejantes…

Durante toda su vida, había presenciado muchos actos de crueldad y, en lo posible, había intervenido y se preguntaba si algún día, toda aquella corrupción terminaría. Lo dudaba, pero al menos mientras el viviese, haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para evitar que personas inocentes cayeran en malas manos.

Como sea, mientras se encontraba ahí, observó al grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y escoltados quienes pasaban por allí. Le intrigó su presencia, era obvio que no eran simples sujetos. Los observó durante unos momentos… ¿quiénes podrían ser? Aunque no sabía por qué, presentía que estaban relacionados con la búsqueda de Fuu…y no se equivocaba.

-¿Sabes quienes son ellos?- preguntó Jin a su compañero.

-Ah, pues….no…nunca los había visto

"_Estoy harto de sus preguntas. Al menos espero que se esté creyendo todo lo que digo"_

-Al parecer ellos venían de la dirección en la que estábamos haciendo guardia antes. Es extraño…

-¿Ah si? Tienes razón…muy extraño.

Ya dentro de un local de comida, Hiroko trataba de explicarle a Mugen lo que él debía hacer.

-No puedo creer que aún no encuentres ningún aspecto positivo en ella. Entonces ¿qué caso tiene que le des un regalo?

-Hey! No es por gusto. Si dependiese de mi, ni lo pensaría siquiera- dijo algo molesto mientras desviaba la mirada. Odiaba aquella situación ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse…no quería que pensara que era un cobarde quién no se atrevía a obsequiarle algo a una mujer.

-Ya¡ya me quedó claro!

"_Este tipo es bastante difícil, además de orgulloso. Sin embargo, me está ayudando bastante con mi objetivo...todo ya está bastante claro aquí aunque necesito sacarle mas cosas para estar completamente segura"_

-Está bien. Te iré nombrando características y tú irás asintiendo o negando si esque posee alguna de ellas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y para qué rayos tienes que hacer todo eso?

-Oh¡vamos! No le vas a dar algo que no le valla a agradar. ¿Acaso la pobre se merece eso?

-Mmh….ya, ya está bien pero que sea rápido.

-Es... ¿paciente?

-No

-¿Calmada?

-No

-¿Buen cuerpo?

-No…

-¿Acogedora?

-No…

-¿Comprensiva?

-¡No!

-¿Discreta?

-¡¡No!!

-¿Te agrada?

-No. Quiero decir….aahhggg ¡oye¡¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa?!

-Jejeje cálmate. Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Bueno, veo que de esta manera no llegaremos a nada. Tendremos que salir al mercado del centro, no nos queda otra

-Pero antes…

-Ah?

Mugen, quien sonreía, señalaba el menú con cara de "no me voy de aquí hasta que me alimentes"

-Ah, de acuerdo, ya entendí….hombres. u.u!

Caminaba por el borde de las casas para evitar mojarse. Talvez no lo encontraría hoy…bueno, qué más daba. Después de todo, sólo era un extraño y talvez ya se había ido de la ciudad…

-Hey tú!

¿Le gritaban a ella? Se dio vuelta. ¡Si! Era Hiro quien la llamaba desde al frente. Qué suerte tuvo…

-¡Hiro¡Justo pensaba en ti! Digo, en cómo te encontraría jejeje.

-Valla, no estaba seguro de si eras tú. Te llamabas Fuu¿verdad?

-Jajaja pero que memoria xD. Es una verdadera suerte que me hayas visto. Ya comenzaba a pensar que talvez no te volvería a ver.

-Pero si apenas nos vimos ayer….además, te hice una promesa ¿no?

-Ah si, tienes razón. Debe ser porque ando un poco nerviosa Jajaja n.n!!

-Y dime¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, pues…en realidad me dirigía a casa. Tengo libres estos días así que no tengo mucho que hacer...

-Ya veo. Entonces¿no te importaría empezar hoy mismo las clases?

-¿De veras? Sería genial….aunque…no tengo ninguna clase de espada y…

-No te preocupes por eso. Entonces vamos. Nos espera un largo día

--------------o----------------

Bueno, aquí termina otro cap. Sé que me demoré mucho y lo siento...la semana pasada estuve llena de entregas y cosas...recién ahora pude darme un tiempo para subirlo ñ.ñ! Bueno, la verdad esque me costó quedar conforme con esta parte...nose...no em convence del todo pero bueno, ahi uds dirán jejeje Lo bueno esque a partir de ahora comenzará a desencadenarse el final jujuju.

Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios¡se aprecian un montón! Ya saben que cualquier crítica o sugerencia tambien es bienvenida xD

Hasta la próxima:D


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11;** En el interior

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un dojo. Se veía bastante bien, bastante grande y con varias salas de entrenamiento pero estaba vacío. ¿Acaso ya no lo ocuparía nadie? Era extraño puesto que se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones. Pero ¿qué importaba eso? Ya había cumplido con su objetivo que era lo importante.

-¿Vienes seguido a practicar aquí?- preguntó Fuu quien observaba detenidamente el lugar.

-De vez en cuando. A veces pasa mucho tiempo sin que regrese.

-Ya veo…

-Espera aquí un momento, iré a buscar las cosas

-De acuerdo

Fue así como Hiro se fue, dejando a la jóven sentada en aquel gran salón. Hacía bastante frío en aquel lugar, cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Quería empezar rápido para entrar en calor. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que tantos acontecimientos hayan ocurrido en tan corto tiempo. Si, era verdad…el reencuentro con sus viejos amigos, el encuentro con este tipo…eran tantas cosas juntas que parecía como si hubiesen pasado años hasta llegar a este punto. Claro, debía reconocer que, aunque no eran días felices, éstos pudieron haber sido peor. A pesar de que su "trabajo" para aquel maldito grupo consistía en estafar a los que iban a apostar en el juego de dados (del que ya se había vuelto experta por cierto) también era verdad que el hecho de haber vuelto a ver a sus amigos fue algo inesperado y lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Jin y Mugen, aquellos vagabundos quienes tras un giro del destino, terminaron viajando con ella en busca de su padre. No, más que simples acompañantes, se habían convertido en parte de su vida, de esos amigos tan cercanos que bien podría pasar como una relación de hermanos. Personas que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, sabía que podía confiarles todo. Talvez ella siempre lo supo, siempre supo que tarde o temprano, su reencuentro llegaría ya que el lazo que habrían formado en aquellos días era muy fuerte, provocando una llamada mutua entre ellos y en el fondo, esos dos también debían saberlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sus lazos fuesen tan fuertes, era imposible que todo fuera como antes. Las cosas cambiaron, la vida cambia e incluso ellos mismos. ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó de esta manera? Ya ni lo recordaba y hacer las conexiones le resultaba una tarea difícil pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Estaba consciente de que su forma de ver las cosas también había cambiado. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, no miraba a Mugen o a Jin con los mismos ojos. Talvez era normal y que el paso del tiempo haya tenido que ver en eso pero aún así lamentaba aquel cambio en ella. ¿Acaso ya no recordaba aquellos días felices junto a ellos? Por supuesto pero aún así, todo se volvió tan lejano…

Hiro se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar. Había un tipo junto a él.

-Así que el plan se adelantó…

-Fue lo que dijo el jefe. Parece ser que esos agentes del gobierno lo visitaron

-Con que es eso… ¿y qué plazo hay?

-Bueno, entre antes mejor. No dio fecha concreta pero si estuviese en tu lugar, acabaría con todo este asunto de una vez.

-Maldición….-se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Tan pronto? No sabía por qué pero sentía lástima por Fuu…no, no era lástima. Aquella jovencita le había caído bien y tener que deshacerse de ella tan pronto…bueno, así eran las cosas.-Hablaré con Hiroko para coordinarnos. Si tenemos suerte, ya mañana al anochecer estará todo listo. Mientras tanto, tú encargate de lo demás.

-Cómo digas.

"_Y ahora qué se supone que haré…"_

Volvió con las cosas para comenzar el entrenamiento. Las prendas que utilizaría serían una Hakama e iwagi.

-Puedes cambiarte en ese lugar- señaló una habitación contigua.

-Oh si, gracias…

Jin había terminado su guardia aquel día. Bueno, más bien él mismo decidió irse. Estaba harto de no hacer nada y de no poder hablar con nadie con respecto a lo que pensaba. Probablemente Mugen seguiría dormido y ya pronto sería la hora de comer. Iría a despertarlo y a proponerle irse de aquella ciudad, de esa forma, al momento en que se den cuenta de que Fuu no se encontraba allí, se verían obligados a ir tras ella, lo que significaba enfrentarse a esos tipos de una vez por todas. Sabía que no podía hacerlo estando en esa ciudad ya que al estar en su territorio, no sabían a qué se enfrentaban. No los subestimaba, se había dado cuenta de que eran muy astutos en sus acciones. Sin embargo…

-¡Fuego!

-¿Ah?- se volteó rápidamente. Una de las casas se encontraba en llamas.

La gente corría por todos lados. Buscaban agua y gritaban preguntando si había alguien en el interior. Jin también se apresuró para ayudar. Sabía que si había alguien adentro, éste no lo escucharía por el ruido del fuego por lo que sin pensarlo, decidió entrar en el lugar.

Todo estaba caliente y lleno de humo y los soportes de madera en el techo comenzaban a debilitarse. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se derrumbara. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-¡¡¿Hay alguien aquí¡Responda!

Por donde veía, sólo había fuego y mas fuego y cuando creyó encontrarse sólo…

-¡Auxilio!- se oyó una voz desde una de las habitaciones (o lo que quedaba de ellas)

-¡Aguanta, ya voy!- el humo comenzaba ya a dificultarle la respiración pero ya se encontraba cerca.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la habitación mas cercana de donde había provenido la voz. Una vez dentro, pudo ver la figura de una jóven quién se encontraba en el suelo, a punto de quedar inconsciente. Sin tiempo que perder, se apresuró a tomarla y sacarla del lugar antes de que todo se echara abajo.

-¡Miren¡Ahí vienen!- gritó uno de los tipos quienes se encontraba ayudando a apagar el fuego.

-Háganse a un lado. Necesita aire- decía Jin quien con cuidado ponía a la chica en el suelo.

Luego, pasaron unos cuántos minutos hasta que el fuego quedó controlado. Nadie sabía cómo se había producido pero al menos, nadie había salido herido.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, jóven. Si no hubiese estado aquí, probablemente Shizuka chan habría muerto dentro- le dijo muy agradecida una anciana a Jin.

-¿Esa era su casa?- preguntó él.

-Si. Sus padres murieron y eso era lo único que le quedaba. Realmente es muy triste.

-Ya veo…

Por otra parte, Mugen, luego de haber llenado su estómago, fue con Hiroko a la feria del centro de la ciudad. No era que le desagradasen esos lugares pero tener que ir allí por tener que encontrar un regalo, era algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos. Además, sabía que las mujeres se volvían locas con muchas de las cosas que allí había. Esta vez, tendría que resignarse…

-Veamos. No hace falta un regalo muy costoso para hacerla sentir bien por lo que nos dirigiremos a puestos de accesorios.

-Si claro, pero démonos prisa.

-Oh¡Pero mira esos pendientes!- le dijo ésta entusiasmada.

-Ahg maldición, aquí vamos…

-No puedes negar que están preciosos. Y si los combináramos con este anillo…uy¡qué maravilla!

-Oye oye, no te emociones tanto…es algo pequeño, recuerda.

-Si, si…pero qué aburridos son ustedes los hombres.

----------------------------------

_-No es la gran cosa pero…es para ti_

_Mugen se acercó a Midori y le puso un collar._

_-Esto… ¿es para mí?_

_-Claro, para quién mas sino_

_-Muchas gracias- decía esta emocionada al tiempo que lo tocaba con las manos para conocer la textura y formas de éste. –Debió haberte costado trabajo obtenerlo, no debiste…_

_-Bah, no te preocupes por eso, no me costó bastante conseguirlo- respondió el chcio con aire despreocupado peor con un ligero temblor en su voz_

_-¿Seguro? Siento que algo te sucede…_

_-No es nada, mejor vamos a comer algo…me muero de hambre._

_-Mugen, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y sabes que aunque sea ciega, puedo ver con claridad tus emociones. Acaso…acaso esto lo obtuviste…¿lo robaste?_

_-¿Y qué si es así? No debes pensar en esas cosas…si no fuera por eso, nunca lo hubiese podido hacértelo llegar y…_

_-No Mugen. No se trata de eso. Prefiero vivir en la miseria pero con mi conciencia tranquila que estar rodeada de fortuna y no estar en paz. Devuelve esto por favor- La chica se lo sacó y le extendió la mano para que él lo tomase._

_-Tú no les debes nada a ellos…¿por qué?_

_-No tiene que ver con eso. Sabes que esta no es la forma de…_

_-¡Claro¡Ya veo! Ser pisoteado por los demás, tener que rendirles cuentas…¡esa es la forma en la que debemos vivir¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!_

_-Mugen…_

_-Ya entendí. Si no quieres esto, de acuerdo, me lo quedo. Soy demasiado ruin para estar contigo, lo siento. Ya no…no te molestaré más._

_Dio media vuelta para irse. Se sentía humillado pero también avergonzado. Sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero ¿qué mas podía hacer? Dentro de poco comenzaría esa "competencia" en donde las personas se volverían una escoria, una pesadilla y él tendría que soportarlo. Pero no tenía alternativa y talvez, aunque sin saberlo, este fue el último acto que pudo hacer como signo de rebeldía a todos. Aunque claro, no se imaginaba que sería sólo el principio de toda una vida viviendo de esa manera. _

_--------------------------------_

-Vas bien Fuu, sigue así. Estos movimientos te ayudarán a acostumbrar los músculos y así hacer movimientos de manera más coordinada y fluida.

-Si…pero…ay, esta manera es muy cansadora- decía ella quién tenia los brazos adoloridos de tanto mover la espada de bambú de arriba a abajo. – ¿Estás seguro que no puedo hacer nada mas?

-Vamos que ya falta poco. Luego pasaremos al siguiente movimiento básico

-Uuhh no por favor… ¿De veras Jin tuvo que hacer todo esto en su juventud? Lo compadezco- murmuraba para sí.

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de allí, Jin acababa de estornudar.

-Disculpe….creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

-Descuide jóven. Tome un poco de té. Ha sido un largo día.

Jin y la anciana de aquella mañana se encontraban en una habitación de una de las casas de la calle charlando. La jóven Shizuka aún permanecía inconsciente y se encontraba en cama en el mismo cuarto.

-Perdone la pregunta pero me gustaría saber cómo son las cosas en esta ciudad.

-¿A qué se refiere jóven?

-Las personas que poseen poder aquí y las autoridades. ¿No han surgido problemas de injusticias o casos por el estilo?

-Pues...la verdad…..-dudó unos momentos. Era extraño que un miembro de la policía hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Además, no sabía si debía hablar…

-Dígamelo por favor. Verá…me encuentro aquí en una misión secreta y necesito testigos y gente que haya sido víctima de abusos de poder.

-¿Misión secreta? Explíquese por favor

-Debo mantener mi identidad en secreto. Lo siento, son códigos de mi trabajo pero confíe en mi. Todo lo que diga podrá resultar beneficioso para este lugar.

"_Espero no irme al infierno por esto…pero era la única forma"_

-Tiene razón….Verá, esta ciudad se encuentra bajo el dominio de una organización muy poderosa. Esos tipos poseen mucho poder pero es sabido por todos que han cometido muchos actos ilegales y corruptos. Abusos, estafas, toda clase de cosas. Sin embargo, se podría decir que ellos compran nuestro silencio, manteniéndonos económicamente. Como se habrá dado cuenta, estas tierras, al encontrarse en colinas, no es muy propicia para tener plantaciones por lo que muchas veces la comida ha escaseado y han sido ellos los que se han encargado de traer cosas desde ciudades vecinas. Es por eso que no podemos recriminarles nada cuando cometen injusticias. Es así.

-Así que es por eso que las autoridades los ven con buenos ojos…ahora me lo explico.

Todo auqllo resultaba música para sus oídos. Finalmente había confirmado lo que temía pero no era suficiente con eso. Necesitaba mas personas, de una multitud si era posible, para que se dieran a conocer estos abusos y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Por otro lado, Mugen ya se encontraba harto de tener que estar viendo y esperando a Hiroko ponerse, esto, sacarse esto otro y comparando productos. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Maldita sea¡hasta cuando vamos a estar paseándonos de puesto en puesto¡No puede ser que aún no haya encontrado nada!

-Vamos chico, cálmate un momento

-¿¡Pero si lo he estado durante 3 horas!? Realmente soy un idiota al haber venido aquí

Pero en ese momento vio que dos sujetos corrían hacia él, al parecer, escapando de una tienda de donde se habrían robado los objetos que llevaban en las manos. Como se encontraba sin nada mejor que hacer, se paró en el camino, cortándoles el paso.

-¡Hey, hazte a un lado¡Muévete estúpido¡- gritó uno de ellos

-Eres desafortunado...ya que no estoy de buen humor y has cometido un terrible error…

Se acercó al que le dirigió la palabra, lo tomó del cuello, alzándolo hasta que sus caras quedaron frente a frente.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Nunca nadie me da órdenes y menos un pobre infeliz como tú- decía esto al tiempo que lo estrangulaba. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el crujir de los huesos y ver la desesperación en el rostro de aquel hombre era algo que disfrutaba…

-¡Oye!, Si no lo sueltas, te partiré en dos- dijo el otro tipo con una katana en mano.

-Uyy¿vas a partirme en dos?- tiró al hombre ya medio moribundo a un lado y se acercó al siguiente.- Adelante, inténtalo si puedes.

La gente que se encontraba allí miraba con expectación lo que allí sucedía. ¿Podría alguien detenerlos? Lo mas seguro era que tuviesen que esperar hasta que todo acabase. No había mas remedio. Hiroko también era un espectador de todo esto.

"_Ese hombre es una bestia. Sabe perfectamente que será el ganador de la pelea y sin embargo, disfruta jugar con ese tipo. Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, el jefe nos comentó que se trataba de un sujeto que había sido pirata y que junto a un grupo de hombres, asaltaba los barcos extranjeros y de exportación. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que durante todo este tiempo que ha estado en esta ciudad, apenas haya tenido enfrentamientos u ocasionado problemas. Un hombre así no puede permanecer tranquilo…está en su naturaleza. Pero debe ser ella la que lo debe de haber apaciguado. Talvez él nisiquiera se haya percatado de eso. Así que ese era el punto débil del que el jefe hablaba. Típico de un sujeto solitario y quebranta reglas….todo humano necesita en algún momento de su vida, una persona con quién estar y en quién confiar. Mugen nunca debió haber tenido ese afecto antes pero…ahora, talvez…"_

Hiroko se encontraba analizando la situación y aunque hacía su trabajo a la perfección, en cierta manera, podía comprender la situación de él. Sabía lo que era el encontrarse solo y olvidado. Era algo triste y difícil de sobrellevar para cualquiera y en la mayoría de los casos, esos eran los resultados de un alma sin afecto en su vida.

-Y bien- dijo Mugen -¿quién partió en dos a quién?- Guardó su katana y se dirigió a Hiroko como si nada.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Dijo esta molesta

-Si y ya sé lo que le llevaré

-¿Ah?

Mientras tanto, Fuu había pasado al siguiente movimiento y Jin escuchaba testimonios, ahora de otras personas, de la situación de aquella ciudad. Por fin desenmascaria a esa organización y de paso, libraría a Fuu de todo el asunto. Lo que no sabía, era las cosas darían un giro que complicaría aún mas la situación y que podría dejar consecuencias fatales.

-------o--------

Hola hola tanto tiempo:D Perdón perdón perdón por la demora...de verdad que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar esto y como ya nos acercamos al final, me es mas dificil poner en orden los sucesos que van a pasar y toda la parafernalia n.ñ Además, ahora quieor enfocarme mas en la psicolog+ia de los personajes..me encanta ahondar esos temas ya que creo que en la serie, les faltó mas de eso (o al menos, hacerlo mas visible al publico)

Como sea, a estas alturas yo creo que ya se olvidaron de esto pero no importa, igual tengo que terminar lo que empezé, ademas que me divierto mucho escribiendo estas cosas xD

Gracias a los que continuan leyendo y a la paciencia que han tenido!

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12; **No se pierde nada con probar

Mugen la tomó de la mano y la llevo al puesto de enfrente

-¿Esto?- dijo Hiroko algo confundida

-Claro, qué tiene de malo

Un prendedor para el cabello con un girasol pintado…de eso se trataba.

-Espera¡espera un momento!- dijo ella de improviso.- No puedo creer que luego de haber matado a dos sujetos, cambies tan drásticamente tu actitud… ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!

-Oye, alégrate de que ya encontré algo. ¿Nunca dejan de quejarse ustedes?

-Ese no es el punto….ahgg en fin. Si bueno…-observaba el pequeño objeto con detenimiento- si, parece lo indicado pero… ¿por qué esto de entre tantas otras cosas?

-Mmm tienes razón. Por qué será…

-Ah?

Jin, por su parte, había juntado a varias personas para hablar de sus problemas de dinero y abusos por parte de la organización de caza recompensas.

-Y usted jovencito¿cómo cree que podamos resolver esto?- preguntó uno de los hombres ahí presentes

-Es cierto, usted debe de ser un agente especial del gobierno ¿verdad?

-Pues yo…

-¿En serio¿Entonces realmente podrá terminar con las injusticias de este lugar?- preguntó ansiosa otra mujer

Y así fue como comenzó el interminable número de preguntas. Todas llenas de esperanza y con grandes expectativas, lo que dificultaba las cosas para el pobre Jin quien no sabía si podría mantener el control durante mucho tiempo.

-Escuchen, debo reunirme con unos sujetos antes para analizar bien la situación y así, enviar un informe detallado a Edo. Mientras tanto, ustedes deben mantenerse alertas en caso de que ocurra cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lugar, por más mínimo que sea. He recibido noticias de que últimamente _Akai Hebi_ utiliza a una jóven inocente, usándola para sus fines malvados y dudo mucho que este sea el primer y último caso de este tipo.

-Yo…- se escuchó una voz débil

-Shizuka chan¡has despertado ya!- se le acercó la anciana

-Yo…yo vi como esta mañana, un sujeto pasaba constantemente frente a mi casa. Como nunca lo había visto por aquí, me llamó la atención. Luego de verlo por última vez, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el incendio comenzó. No sé si sirva de algo esto…

-Y dinos¿lo conocías de antes?- preguntó Jin intrigado

-No, nunca lo había visto.

-Entiendo- se quedó meditando unos momentos –En todo caso, talvez se trate de ellos aunque no hayan pruebas. Debe de haber algún motivo para que hayan tratado de matarte en todo caso…

-Lo siento, en estos momentos no se me viene nada a la mente.

-No importa. No es necesario que lo recuerdes ahora pero si logras hacerlo, sería de mucha ayuda. Bueno, debo marcharme ya. Recuerden, cualquier información es útil y facilitará las cosas para nosotros. Les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Y fue así como Jin, gracias a su "mentira piadosa", logró sacar más datos de lo que esperaba. Lo difícil ahora sería encontrar personas con el poder suficiente como para tener alguna influencia con las altas autoridades auque claro, en aquellos tiempos, grupos así eran comunes y la existencia de uno más, no sorprendería a cualquiera. Sin embargo, se trataba de una ciudad entera bajo las injusticias de esa organización. No, de ninguna manera se rendiría fácilmente. Era necesario encontrar a alguien cuanto antes y las únicas personas que se les venían a la cabeza en esos momentos, eran los hombres que había visto esa mañana. Y aunque no podía afirmar que resultarían ser buenas personas, no quedaban muchas otras opciones. La gente esperaba, Fuu esperaba.

Si, había que arriesgarse.

Mientras tanto, Fuu apenas se sostenía en pie. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y sus brazos se le hacían cada vez mas pesados. Sin duda que Hiro era un maestro muy exigente y al parecer, verla así no le importaba demasiado. Pero por lo mismo es que también era tan hábil…

-Ya… ¿ya falta poco?- preguntaba a duras penas la jóven.

-Si, pero no te desconcentres o perderás el ritmo.

-¡¡Ya no puedo más!!- dijo al tiempo que caía al suelo del cansancio.

-Valla, se nota que nunca habías hecho tanto ejercicio antes.

-¡Hey¡No digas eso¡Claro que si! Acaso te parece poco el tener que pasar corriendo todo el día de un lado a otro con bandejas llenas de platos y jarras?! Oh! claro, porque el cliente no puede esperar, el cliente está pagando, el cliente esto y esto otro- decía ella con un tono irónico.

-Me sorprendes. Eres muy efusiva. A pesar de estar taan cansada, aún tienes energías para quejarte, Jajaja

-¡¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?!

-Nada, nada. Es sólo que me recordaste a alguien, eso es todo.

-¿Alguien¿A quién si se puede saber?- dijo Fuu entre curiosa y enojada aún.

-Olvídalo. Esa persona ya no es la misma. Hace mucho que dejó de serlo…

-Mmm…de seguro es una niña¿verdad?

-¿Niña¿Y por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hiro

-Ya sabes…suelen decirme que parezco una chiquilla así que si tu me comparaste con alguien, es porque también debe ser una niña pequeña.

-¿Una Chiquilla? Jajaja a mi no me parece que eso sea tan malo, sabes. A veces es mejor poseer la inocencia de los niños. A medida que crecen, las personas se van volviendo serias y malvadas así que valora esa cualidad que tienes.

-¿Cualidad? A mi no me lo parece…

-Con el tiempo lo entenderás. Mientras tanto, trata de tomarlo como un cumplido. Bueno, bueno, tendrás 10 minutos de descanso y luego continuaremos. El tiempo vuela y hay que aprovecharlo.

-¡Si señor!- respondió ésta mas animada.

"_Con que un cumplido ah…ya veremos"_

Ya finalmente, Mugen y Hiroko habían terminado la misión. Él tenía el prendedor y ella ya había confirmado su punto débil. Ahora el problema era…los hombres muertos…

-De seguro que la policía viene y te arrestará por esto

-¡Que demonios! Ellos eran los ladrones- decía éste mientras se sacudía el agua de la cabeza –No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Claro¡pero no debiste matarlos! Con noquearlos hubiese sido suficiente ¿no crees?

-Tonterías. Bueno….Hiroko, te debo una. Nos vemos

-¿Qué¿Ya te vas¡¿Tan pronto?!

-Claro, que esperabas. Ya tuve suficiente de todo esto…

Y así, sin más que decir, el moreno dejó el lugar y con ello, los cadáveres tirados y la gente confundida ante su actitud. Claro, hay que ser práctico en esta vida ¿verdad? Pero a pesar de todo, en el fondo, se sentía bien. De cierta manera, se encontraba feliz. ¿La pelea de antes? Bueno si, como últimamente no había tenido mucha acción, esto le subió los ánimos pero además, estaba convencido de que acababa de hacer "una buena acción". Es decir, haber pasado todo un día afuera en algo más que comer y vagar, era ya un gran cambio.

Aunque a veces eso no basta.

-Ahora quiero salir pronto de esto¿dónde se supone que trabajaba la enana?

Buscó y buscó hasta que finalmente dio con el lugar…que estaba cerrado. ¡Genial! Ahora no sabía dónde estaba. No le quedaba otra que regresar. Pero a unos metros más atrás, unos extraños sujetos lo observaban. Lo estudiaban sigilosamente.

-¿Estás seguro que fue él?- dijo uno de ellos

-Por supuesto. Ese maldito fue el que me atravesó ambas manos. Ya verá lo que le espera. Y de paso, se lo llevamos al jefe. Serán dos pájaros de un tiro. Jajaja, cuando menos se lo espere, estará en el infierno.

Por otra parte, Hiroko había regresado a la guarida del grupo para informar de los avances del día.

-Así que pasaste la mañana con él. Y dime¿es cómo yo lo sospechaba?- preguntó Watanabe.

-Efectivamente. Es un sujeto muy fuerte, sin duda pero estoy segura que si tenemos a Fuu, no podrá hacer nada.

-Claro. Lo común ¿verdad? Escucha, los tipos del gobierno ya han venido así que hay que apresurar el plan. Ya tu hermano está con la chica pero será mañana cuando actúe. Es por eso que tienes que estar atento a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común de ese sujeto.

-¿Y qué hay del otro tipo¿El de lentes?

-Ah, no te preocupes por él. Está en la policía y hasta ahora, por lo que me han informado, parece no sospechar nada. Tú sólo has bien tu trabajo y saldrás ganando ¿entendido?

-Si.

Jin por otra parte, recorría las calles. Estaba seguro que cuando vio a esos tipos pasar, había sido por esa zona. Estaba casi seguro de que debían de seguir en la allí. Si provenían de otro lugar, el camino era largo ya que esa ciudad quedaba algo alejada de los sectores mas poblados. Además, ya estaba atardeciendo así que lo normal sería que pasaran la noche en alguna buena posada.

-Disculpe- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-Eres la jóven del incendio¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jin. En verdad no se lo esperaba

-Ahm, pues…no le he dado las gracias por haberme salvado. Se lo agradezco mucho señor.- dijo un tanto avergonzada la jóven.

-Soy Jin. Llámame así y descuida, era mi trabajo.

-Claro pero de todos modos tenía que decírselo. Estoy en deuda con usted.

-No es….aunque ahora que lo dices. Escucha¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Shizuka más animada.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar buenas posadas donde la gente suele quedarse.

-Oh¡claro! Yo le mostraré algunas. ¡Sígame!

-Y por cierto…

-¿Mmm?

-No deberías estar preocupada de otras cosas ahora que…bueno. Lo de tu casa…

-Oh, eso…bueno, ya varias personas me han ofrecido lugar donde quedarme. Además que tengo algunos ahorros que he juntado de mi trabajo por lo que podré mantenerme un tiempo. Ahí ya me las arreglaré- contestó esta de manera calmada.

-Ya veo…

-¡Mire! Este lugar es conocido por la buena atención y sus buenas habitaciones. ¿Desea hospedarse en alguna parte en particular?

-No, nada de eso. Busco a un grupo de personas. No son de aquí así que por eso deduzco que deberán pasar la noche en alguno de estos sitios.

-Entiendo. ¿Son los colegas de los que hablaba?

-Pues…algo así. Unos tipos de ropas oscuras que andan en grupo.

-Bueno, entremos entonces a preguntar.

A Fuu ya se le habían acabado los 10 minutos que tenía para descansar y ahora debía seguir entrenando. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió aprender pero ahora ya era tarde para ponerse a pensar en eso.

-Muy bien- dijo Hiro- es hora de que pasemos a la defensa. Tratarás de atacarme y pondrás atención a cada uno de mis movimientos ¿entendido?

-Claro, lo intentaré.

La chica se concentró y corrió hacia su oponente. Trató y trató pero por más que lo intentaba, no pudo tocar al muchacho. Era demasiado rápido y ella, aún cansada, no era lo suficientemente hábil aún con el manejo de la espada de bambú. Si, aun le faltaba mucho.

-¡Vamos¡Con más energías¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes dar?- decía Hiro para animarla más.

-No tan rápido¡no es justo¡Recién estoy partiendo!- reclamaba mientras casi se tropezaba.

-Imagina que soy alguien a quien desprecias mucho. Que te dan ganas de matarlo. Piensa que soy la persona que te dice que eres una chiquilla. ¡Vamos!

-Con que una chiquilla eh…ahhgg MUGENNN!!!!- dicho esto, comenzó a atacar con todas su fuerza, de manera mas rápida y precisa.

-Valla, así está mejor. Mucho mejor- Hiro se reía para sus adentros y pensaba que una mujer enfadada era bastante peligrosa.

---------------

Se escuchó un estornudo. Era Mugen justamente. Se encontraba en camino hacia donde los 3 se alojaban.

-Tengo hambre…

-Alfin te tengo dónde quería.

-Ah?- se dió vuelta.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero ahora seré yo quien te atraviese. Y será algo más que las manos.

-Y tú quien eres…

-¡Idiota¡Te lo haré recordar en estos momentos!

El tipo sacó un arma de fuego…una pistola para ser más precisos. La apuntó contra Mugen aunque este no parecía muy alterado.

-Ah, ya veo. Eres un cobarde que debe usar esos juguetes para acabar con las personas ¿verdad?

-¡Cierra la boca!

Dicho esto, comenzó a disparar. La gente que se encontraba en el lugar empezó a gritar y a esconderse.

Pero a pesar de su velocidad, Mugen a duras penas esquivaba las balas. El piso, al estar mojado por la lluvia, estaba bastante resbaloso y el barro no ayudaba mucho en estas situaciones.

-¡Estúpido, acabaré de nuevo contigo si así tanto lo deseas!- gritó y desenfundó pero en ese momento, otro balazo se escuchó. Era del compañero del sujeto de las manos atravesadas quien le dio en las costillas del lado derecho. Mugen se apretó la herida con fuerza por el dolor y para tapar la sangre que comenzaba a chorrear por su costado. Pero justo en ese momento, otro hombre apareció. ¡Era uno ellos, un agente del shogunato!

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó.

-Mierda, son ellos- pensaron ambos quienes al mirarse, supieron que debían escapar de allí y así lo hicieron. Se escabulleron entre la gente que había llegado hace unos momentos.

Mugen por otra parte se quedó inmóvil. ¿Cómo era posible que no haya percatado la presencia del otro tipo? Maldición y ahora se encontraba herido y todos lo observaban.

-¡Hey tú¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mismo sujeto

-Cierra la boca. No es asunto tuyo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Algo en Mugen hizo que el hombre se detuviera. ¿Qué fue eso? Esa sensación de peligro, de furia que pudo percibir en sus ojos. Pero había otra cosa….pudo ver a un animal acorralado ante el mundo. Nunca le había pasado algo así. ¿Quién era?

-A un lado- dijo Mugen quien de un momento a otro, se encontraba junto al hombre

-E-Espera. Tu herida…

Pero el muchacho continuó su camino sin detenerse, sin mirar hacia atrás. No le importaba la gente, no le importaba aquel hombre. Quería estar solo.

Jin, que pudo escuchar los disparos, llegó al lugar y tuvo tiempo de ver a Mugen alejándose y cuando iba a seguirle¡sorpresa! Vio a uno de los hombres que buscaba y lo mejor de todo esque estaba solo. Esa era su oportunidad (ah si y Mugen…bueno, él podría esperar)

-Shizuka

-¿Si?

-Regresa. Tengo asuntos que atender

-Está bien…

-Gracias por tu ayuda

Y así, la jóven de cabello moreno y corto se fue, dejando a Jin en aquel lugar. Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió donde el hombre que aun seguía desconcertado tras su breve encuentro con aquel sujeto de mirada tan intensa.

-Disculpe. Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Ah¿Conmigo¿Quién eres?- preguntó el hombre un tanto extrañado

-Alguien quien desea ver paz y justicia en este lugar.

-Valla, valla. En todo caso, si me quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, será mejor hacerlo en otro lugar.

-Cierto.

Los dos hombres dejaron el lugar para irse a otro mas tranquilo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el tipo, señalando un puesto de dulces.-Siempre me han gustado mucho.

-Pues…

-No importa, acompáñame

"_Parece diferente a lo que imaginaba"_

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó mientras ordenaba algunos bocadillos.

-Usted ya debe de conocer al grupo _Akai Hebi _

-Por supuesto. Son conocidos en la región… ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Jin no sabía muy bien qué decir. En realidad no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con uno de ellos por lo que no había planeado discurso alguno. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y tendría que arreglárselas como pudiese.

-Me temo que tendré que comunicarle que ellos son un fraude

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó el hombre algo distraído

-Utilizan a la gente de este lugar para que nada de lo que hagan se sepa. Es por eso que todos sólo los conocen como caza recompensas pero lo que no saben es que en realidad también cometen actos ilegales.

-Con que actos ilegales eh… ¿como cuales?

-Usan a gente inocente para hacer otro tipo de trabajos. Estafas y cosas por el estilo, además de amenazar a los ciudadanos a dejarlos sin abastecimiento si esque hablan de más.

-Mmmm ya veo… Bueno, es cierto que aquello no está bien y que es un gran problema si involucra a tanta gente pero por otra parte, si los arrestáramos nosotros también perderíamos. Ellos nos han ayudado en muchas ocasiones con varios prófugos de la ley y ahora no será la excepción, sabes. De hecho, estamos a punto de dar con un tipo que al parecer, a causado muchos daños…un sujeto de Ryukyu. No sé mucho mas del asunto…

¿Ryukyu¿Será posible que se trate de Mugen? Era imposible….desde que se separaron hace 4 años que nunca había oído rumores sobre él. ¿Por qué justamente ahora…?

-Ey¿me escuchas?

-Ah, si, lo siento. Pero…no puede dejar que esto continúe...

-Lo sé, aunque eso no depende de mí. Hay…somos un grupo de personas las que nos encargamos de esto por lo que cualquier decisión, debe ser tomada por todos. Pero no te preocupes, tomaré en cuenta lo que me has dicho y veré que puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, vamos a disfrutar de este atardecer. Mira, ya salió el sol…cuando ha llovido, los rayos se ven más fuertes ¿no lo crees así?

-Si…

Maldición, no había tiempo para esperar a que el "consejo" analizara la situación y de acuerdo a su burocracia, tomase alguna decisión. ¿Ahora que haría? Lo mas seguro es que lo olvidaría. Claro, si ellos los ayudan a atrapar a tipos buscados ¿por qué acabar con ellos? No sería conveniente viéndolo desde el punto de vista práctico y era obvio que aquella mafia debía utilizar aquello como su principal escudo. Pero ¿esque acaso importaba más eso que el bienestar de toda una población?

Simplemente, no lo entendía.

-Debo irme. Le agradezco su atención.

Sin esperar respuesta, Jin se marchó. Estaba molesto. Pareciera ser que aquel hombre lo tomó todo tan a la ligera. Que desperdicio…

-Así que no soy el único después de todo…

-Bien Fuu, esto es todo por hoy. Has hecho un buen trabajo- le dijo Hiro para animarla mientras estiraba los brazos

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba tan cansada que apenas se mantenía despierta. Ni siquiera tenía hambre…..bueno, la tenía pero su cansancio lo superaba (en serio)

-Deberías comer algo, darte un buen baño y dormir

-Dor….miiir- decía esta en calidad de zombi en donde una espesa neblina oscura la rodeaba.

A Hiro toda esa escena le produjo un escalofrío… ¿realmente una persona podía llegar a ese estado¿o es que se estaba produciendo un choque de fuerzas inexplicables las cuales producían ese fenómeno? Muchas preguntas le surgieron en ese momento pero hizo lo posible por alejarlas… (Más que nada, lo hizo por su salud mental…)

Como sea, se apresuró a conducirla a la entrada, le entregó sus ropas envueltas en un paño y con una palmadita en la espalda, la mandó a casa.

-¿De verdad…se trata de la misma persona?

En esos momentos, Fuu no pensaba. Si caminaba, lo hacía por una reacción mecánica de sus piernas y por la experiencia que su cerebro guardaba en sus 20 años de vida. No le importaba su apariencia ni que estuviese con las mismas prendas del entrenamiento…quería una cama.

-¿Fuu?- se dijo extrañado Jin. Nunca la había visto así. Vio como ésta pasaba de largo sin reconocerlo.

De pronto algo sucedió...Algo en su entorno cambió… ¿que era? Un olor…si, eso era…un olor...Pero no uno cualquiera. Un olor proveniente de alguien, eso era. Y no digamos que se trataba del aroma más fino y delicado…más bien un hedor rancio, mezcla de sudor y todos los términos asociados. Y éste provenía de….si, ella; Fuu.

Sin pensarlo y mientras se tapaba la nariz, se dirigió hacia la chica, la tomo del brazo y la arrastró hacia unas aguas termales. No podría soportar dormir bajo el mismo techo de quien provocaba ese aroma "irresistible".

Fuu sólo se dejaba arrastrar, ya nada le importaba, ni el hecho de que todos la viesen en ese estado. Jin se daba prisa en llegar pero de pronto se detuvo… ¡lo había olvidado!

-¡Mugen!

---------------------o--------------------------

¡Realmente siento mucho el haberme demorado tanto! Y lo peor esque no era porque no empezara a escribir...si este capítulo lo comenzé hace mucho pero me costaba demasiado terminarlo nose porqué..las ideas simplemente me habían abandonado. Como sea, alfinal lo hize mas largo de lo normal, cosa que esta bien considerando todo lo que me demore. ¡Perdón!

Les agradezco a quienes han puesto mi historia en sus alertas y a los que me han dejado reviews...no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que aún hay gente que lo lee XD Bueno, como hab´rán nortado, alfinal me fui mas por el lado cómico..creo que refleja un poco el estado en el que me encontraba..además que SC tiene mucho de eso y pues, como que se me había estado olvidando ultimamente (desde que volví a ver la serie de nuevo, me inspiré mucho mas y tengo las ideas mas frescas)

Bueno, ya no los aburro con mi discurso¡gracias por leer y nos veremos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
